Our Story
by Yukiki-Chan
Summary: Tezuka Kisaki is Tezuka Kunimitsu's sister . She came back from Germany to continue her studies in Japan . Instead of attending the same high school as her brother , She decides to attend Hyoutei High school . There , she meets the king of Hyoutei , also know as Atobe Keigo . What's going to happen ?
1. Chapter 1 : The meeting

I walked out of my room , adjusting my tie and my hair . Today is my first day of high school . I headed towards the dining room where my grandfather , my father and my brother are .

"Good morning..." I greeted .

"Good morning Kisaki .."

"Today is your first day at Hyoutei High school right ?" My father asked .

"Yeah..." I went over and took a slice of bread . My brother , stood up and prepared to leave the house .

"I'll be going now .."

"I'm going too .."

"Ah , have a nice day at school .." My father said as he waved goodbye . As I walk out of the house , my brother , called out to me .

"Kisaki ."

I turned around .

"What is it Nii-san ? I'm going to be late soon .."

"Do you want me to wait for the bus with you ?"

"I'm fine by myself … besides , I'll be taking the train ..If there's nothing else , i'm going now .. i'll see you at home .." I said goodbye to my brother .I headed towards the train station and boarded the train that leads to hyoutei high school . Wonder why i'm going to school alone and not with my brother ? That's because he attends a different school than me . My brother goes to seishun high school that's near the neighborhood .

Seishun high school …

Tezuka walked towards the tennis courts . As he entered the courts , he was greeted by Fuji along with Oishi , inui , momoshiro , kaidoh and kawamura .

"You're early today tezuka .." Fuji said .

"Ah .. that's because its the first day of our third year .." Tezuka replied with his stern expression on . Kikumaru came from behind Oishi and jumped on Oishi , hugging him from behind .

"Eiji !" Oishi said while smiling .

"Oishi ! Today is our first day of our third year ! I'm so excited ! And did you see all the first years ?"

"Speaking of first year , is echizen coming to our school-"

"Long time no see senpai ..." Ryoma stood behind them . The others turned around and looked at him with eyes wide open .

"O-CHIBI !" Kikumaru shouted as he ran over to hug him . Momoshiro and kaidoh came over as well .

"Echizen !" Everyone shouted as they went over to hug him .

"Alright now that we're all together again ! Lets have a celebration !" Momoshiro cried .

"By the way Tezuka ..since we're on topic , I heard your sister is back from Germany .. did she come to seishun high school ?" Fuji asked .

"Eh ?! Buchou has a sister ?!"

Tezuka simply nodded .

"No , she decided to enroll in Hyoutei high school .." Tezuka answered with a light smile on his face .

"Eh ? Why ? And I thought we might get to know her if she entered our school !"

"How about visiting tezuka's place this weekend ? We can get to know her . And we can have our reunion celebration . How about it tezuka ?" Fuji asked while smiling . Tezuka stared at him and wondered if it may be a good idea . After some thinking , he nodded in agreement .

"Alright ! I wonder how she looks ! Is she shorter than echizen ? I bet she's cute !" Kikumaru jumped up in excitement .

"That's enough about that , come on , lets go to the hall ..its time for the opening ceremony .."

"By the echizen , you'll be joining the tennis club right ?"

"Yeah .."

"Great ! Lets have a match when you join ! I missed playing with you !"

As the others made their way up to the hall . Tezuka kept thinking about his sister . He's worried about her well being . After all , her school is Hyoutei high school .

Meanwhile …

This is Hyoutei ? Hmm , seems pretty normal to me . In any case , lets just head to the hall-

"KYA ! Atobe-san !" A group of girl ran pass me and headed towards the entrance of the school .What is going on ? A black limo stopped at the entrance of the gate . Two men came of the car and opened the door . A man wearing our school's uniform stepped out of the limo . The girls stood in lines and started shouting .

"ATOBE ! OVER HERE !"

"ATOBE , YOUR AWESOME !"

Okay … Just who is this guy ? He seems popular . I stood there and watch the entire thing . Behind him , a man was carrying his backpack and walking behind him . Wait .. that's a student from our school . Why is he carrying his back for this atobe guy ?

"_All first years please proceed to the hall , All first years please proceed to hall !" _

Ah crap , I was so busy watching the entire parade by this atobe guy that I forget that I needed to head to the hall . I walked as fast as I could to the hall . After reaching the hall- what the ? Is this really the hall ? It looks more like a theater ! Everyone started strolling in . Ah , I'll just grab a seat . I took a seat that was nearby and sat down . The principle came up and gave a opening speech followed by the freshman representative speech . After about half an hour , they finally finished their speeches . Thank god that's over . Lets just get this over with so that I can go to class-

"And now , we have a speech from Atobe Keigo !"

Excuse me ? Why is he giving out a speech ? There were screams all around the entire hall .Most of them were fan girls . With a snap of atobe's finger , the hall went quiet .

"Listen up ! Today is the start of a new year ! Lets all enjoy the new year with my awesomeness ! After all , I am the king of Hyoutei !"

The hall got even louder .

"Atobe ,atobe atobe !" everyone chanted . What ? King of Hyoutei ? Is he serious ? Dear god , I think I should have just attended seishun high school instead . Who'd knew that there's such a guy in Hyoutei high school .After that , we headed back to class . I'm glad that's really over . The teacher came in and

got us to settle down .

"Alright freshman , I know that some of already know each other since is this a sister school of hyoutei middle school , but I still need all of you to introduce ourselves . Why don't we start from the first row ?" The teacher said . Soon , each of us stood up and introduced ourselves . Why must I do this ? I really hate introduction .. After the person in front of me introduced himself . I stood up .

" .. Tezuka Kisaki … Nice to meet you .." I said it .

Soon after , there were whispers all over .

"Tezuka ? Did she say Tezuka ?"

"No way .. is she related to that Tezuka ? Tezuka Kunimitsu ?"

Yes .. Tezuka kunimitsu is my older brother . This is why I don't want to attend the same school as him . Because I would stand out . I was hoping to get away from all of this attention by attending a different school . But I guessed , Nii-san is too popular ..Sigh . I sat back down . Lesson started right after everyone has introduced themselves . After the fourth period have passed , its was our lunch break . So I decided to walk around the school . As I Passed the hallways . Everyone was whispering to each other .

"I heard that's tezuka sister .."

"No way . You mean that tezuka ? The captain of seigaku tennis team ?"

This is what I wanted to avoid .. Well , it can't be help can it ? I'll just head to the-Woah ! Two students ran passed me and knocked on to me . I lost my balance and fell towards the stairs . I tried to grab hold of the railing but my hands slipped . I was about to fall down the stairs ! This is not happening to me on my first day at school ! I closed my eyes and braced for the impact . I was expecting to hit the hard floor but all of a sudden , someone caught me from behind and stopped me from falling .

I opened my eyes and saw atobe . I stared at him . Why is he here ? He turn and looked up at the two guys that knocked me over .

"You two ! Ore-sama said not to run in the hallways , do you guys want to get it ? Huh ?"

Ore-sama ?

"S-sorry atobe-san !" the two bowed and apologized . They ran away soon after . Atobe looked at me .

"Are you alright ?" he asked . I got up as fast as I could .

"I'm fine ..."

"Oi oi .. ore-sama saved you and I don't even get a word of thanks ?"

Excuse me ? Who does he think he is ?

"...Thank you ..." I said and as I was about to walk away , two girls from my class came over .

"Tezuka-san ! Are you okay ?"

"You're not hurt right ?"

"I'm fine ..." I replied . As I was about to walk away , that atobe guy grabbed my hands .

"Wait a second .. your name is Tezuka ?"

"...Yes.." I pulled my hands away from his grip and walked away . Geez , who does he think he is anyways ? I know he saved my life but .. he's a little rude … Not to mention arrogant .

Atobe...

I sat down inside the tennis club's room . I kept on thinking about that girl . I'm pretty the others called her Tezuka … Is she related to tezuka ? There are rumors spreading around the school that she's tezuka's sister , but those are only rumors . I can't be sure .Ah whatever , I have more things to worry about . The tennis club is having more and more members . I'm short handed . I need to get a manager . But I don't want a girl , they're really clingy .. and I really hate it . But a guy is too boring .. Sigh , what am I to do ?The door slammed opened and I saw Gakuto running in with the rest of the regulars .

"Atobe did you hear ?! Tezuka's sister is in Hyoutei ! Tezuka's sister !"

"But Gakuto .. that's only a rumor .. we can't be sure .." Shisido said .

"Still .. she does bear a slight resemblance to tezuka kunimitsu ..." Oishitari said .

"Well , why don't we just ask her ?" Jirou yawned and pointed outside the window of the clubroom . Everyone turned and looked outside . There was the girl that I saved this afternoon .

"It'll be rude to just go up to her and ask her that .. what do you think atobe ?" Gakuto asked . I snapped my fingers which made everyone looked at me .

"Ore-sama will ask her … since I am the king of hyoutei !" I walked out of the club room and headed towards where she was . Everyone followed me out . I walked towards her and called out to her .

"You're Tezuka-san right ?"

She turned around and looked at me . Oishitari was right . She does look a little like tezuka , especially her eyes . How can I not have notice it earlier .

"Yes..is there a problem ?" she said . Well , her attitude is like him too .

"You're Tezuka Kunimitsu's sister , am I right ?"

"Sigh , what's wrong with being his sister ?"

"Woah No way !" Gakuto shouted . "Why are you at Hyoutei ?!"

"Why do you want to know ?" she looked at us and folded her arms . She really is his sister , even her movements are exactly like Tezuka ! Well this interesting .

"You're a little rude … instead of calling us 'you' ,you should address us as senpai ..We are older than you .." Oishitari said .

"Hmm...Aren't you guys the rude ones ? Firstly , I don't know who you are . Secondly , you just came up to me , demanding answers if i'm Tezuka's sister . And lastly , I don't even know your names , how do you expect me to call you senpai ?"She replied . Oshitari stood there , speechless .

Woah , did she just made Oshitari speechless ? She's good . Alright , I have decided !

"You're tezuka's sister alright ! Ore-sama have decided !" I pointed my finger at her . "You'll be our tennis club manager !" Since she doesn't look like the type to cling on to people , plus she's a girl . She stood there and stared at me .

"Atobe ! Are you serious ?!" The others shouted at me .

"I'm serious . So its decided-"

"Why ?"She cut my sentence off .

"What do you mean why ? You should be honored that I selected you personally to be my personal tennis manager ."

"No thank you ..."

Excuse me ? Did she just rejected my offer ?

"Heh , if you're not happy , we can discuss our terms and conditions about being my personal manager of the tennis club ."

"That's not it … why should I be your manager ?"

"Why ? No-"

"Even though you call yourself the king of Hyoutei and people treat you like one , that doesn't mean you can go around telling people what to do ." She placed her arms on her waist . "People think you're great , respectful and awesome . Well that's what they think . But , just to let you know , i'm not like them . You don't seem so great or awesome in my eyes . So don't think you can just order me to something that I don't want to ." She pointed her finger at my chest . "If there's nothing else , i'll be going now . See you , senpai .." She walked away and headed towards the school gate .

"She's so rude ! Why do you want someone like her to be our manager !?"

"Hmmm .. she's interesting ."

She's the first women to ever reject me or treat me like that . I like her guts . I'm going to make her the club's manager no matter what . Tezuka , your sister is pretty interesting .

**Hey guys ! New story ! I hope its not that bad . First time writing a fanfic using atobe and Hyoutei in a story ! Well , I hope I did okay . Anyways , thanks for reading ! Will update soon ! :D **

**Disclaimer : I do not own POT :D **


	2. Chapter 2 : Become my Manager !

"Kya ! Atobe-san !" The girls shouted as atobe's limo stopped in front of the school gate . Sigh , is every morning going to be like this ? As atobe got out of his limo , the fan girl screams got even louder . What do they see in that guy anyways ?

"Good morning Tezuka-san ." He came over and greeted me . Everyone stared at us and started whispering to each other .

"Why is atobe-sama greeting that girl ?"

"Well , she's Tezuka-san . He knows her brother ."

"Heh , i'm envious of her .."

Argh , I hate this . I was planning to have a normal high school life in hyoutei , but I guess I was wrong . I turned around and looked at atobe-senpai .

"Atobe-senpai , can you please stop greeting me in front of everyone every other morning ? It draws attention .."

"Ore-sama greets whoever ore-sama wants, wherever ore-sama wants . You can't tell ore-sama what to do ."

"Sigh , can you be a little less flashy then ?"

"If ore-sama do that , Ore-sama won't stand out right ?"

"That's the reason why I don't want to be near you , you stand out too much .I prefer less attention."

"You're really interesting .. you know that ?" he placed his hands on my head . I pushed his hands away .

"I would very much appreciate it if you would stop touching my head .." I walked away from where I was standing and headed towards the school . All of a sudden , my bag was taken away from me . What the- I turned around and saw a big sized person beside me holding me bag .

"Wha ?!" I said in disbelief .

"Kabaji , hold on to her bag for her ." Atobe-senpai commanded .

"Oisu !" he replied .

"Wait a second ! I don't need someone to carry my bag for me !"

"You need it ! If Ore-sama says you need it ,then , you need it !"

"Excuse me ?!"

He turned around and pointed his finger at my face .

"Tezuka-san! Ore-sama is going to make you ore-sama's personal manager whether you like it or not !" He shouted . Everyone started whispering to each other and I could feel eyes staring at me . Why this … this guy ! I forcefully grabbed my bag back from that kabaji guy and walked away .

"Make me !" I shouted and stormed off to class . Who does he thinks he is anyways ? He say he's going to make me his personal manager ?! I'd like to see him try ! No one tells me what to do ! Ah geez , what's this guy relationship to Nii-san anyways ? Ah , why does he wants me to be his manager anyways ? He can get someone else right ? I'm sure many girls would like to be his manager ! So why me ?!

Meanwhile …

"Atobe , what was that all about ?" Oshitari walked towards him .

"Huh ? Like I said , i'm going to make her the tennis team manager .."

"Yeah but why her ?With your popularity , you can just get anyone you want . I just don't get why you must have her as the manager .." Gakuto who saw everything came over as well .

"How can I say ...She's … different .." Atobe said as he took out his phone . He dailed Tezuka's number . After a few rings , Tezuka picked up .

"Tezuka ? This is atobe ..."

"Atobe ? That's rare..is there something wrong ?"

"Oh nothing , I met your sister .."

"Hmm , So you met Kisaki ?"

"Well , yeah . (So her name is Kisaki) I was wondering if you can help me with something ..."

"Sure what is it ?"

Back at Kisaki …

Sigh , will the first few periods went by quite fast . In a blink of an eye , its already lunch hour . I think I'll go to the cafeteria and get a juice to drink . The incident in the morning made me lose all my appetite for the day . Ring Ring~ My phone rang . Now that's rare . Usually no one calls me at this time of the day . I wonder who it is . I took my phone out and saw that the caller ID was unknown . Now this is even more rare . I picked it up .

"Hello ?"

"Your brother was right , you do pick up after two rings ."

"ATOBE ?!" Wh- why does atobe have my number ?! I didn't even tell him ! No , no one in this school knows my number ! So why !?

"By the sound of your voice , you seem shocked ."

"I'm not shocked ! I'm extremely shocked ! How in the world did you get my number !?"

"Oh , actually it was pretty easy to get your number .. Just a phone call to Tezuka , meaning your brother , was all it took to get your number ."

"HUH ?!" No way ! Nii-san told him ?!

"Not only that , I even know your particulars . Full name : Tezuka Kisaki . Born on December 21 . Blood type A . Height , 156cm . Do you want me to continue ? Because I even know your measurements .."

"Ah Where are you ?!"

"Well that was quick..I'm at the tennis club room ."

"Stay there and don't move !" I hung up and and ran as fast as I can towards the tennis room . What the- why does it looks like an entrance to a hotel rather than a sports room ?! I opened the door and walked in . There , in the middle of the room was the arrogant and narcissist atobe .

"Took you long enough ."

"Where the hell did you get those information ? I'm sure nii-san didn't tell you , knowing him.."

"You're a smart one . You're right , Tezuka didn't tell me those information . All I did was get your full name from him and I will know everything . Like your sizes and-"

"What do you want ? I know you're not doing this just so you can make a fool out of me .."

"Like I said earlier this morning … become my tennis team club manager !" he shouted and pointed his finger at me . I looked at him .

"Why me ? I'm pretty sure many people would like to be your manager . Why are you so Obsessed in asking me to be your manager ? Wouldn't it be easier to just get someone else ?"

"The reason Ore-sama chose you is because , one , you're tezuka's sister . So that makes communication a lot more easier . Two , Your the first women to ever reject me . Three , you don't seem like you would cling on to me unlike the other girls and lastly , you're interesting . So how about it ? Become my manager !"

I stared at him . I don't get him . Sigh , looks like I have no choice .

"Fine , but I have a condition .." I stated .

"Name it ."

"I want those documents you have about me ...destroyed .."

"You have a deal ." he came over and stretched his hands out . I took a deep breathe and shook his hands . How did I ever get myself in this mess ?

"Come to the club room after school . The others have to know that you're the manager . If I don't see you , i'm going to reveal your particulars to the entire school . Get it ?"

"Okay.." I so want to murder him .

After school …

I stood outside the club room . Should I go in or not ? No wait , if I don't show up , my particulars is going to be revealed . Sigh , Kisaki , just go in . Its not the end of the world . I opened the door and entered the room .

"Good afternoon Kisaki-sama !" The entire tennis team bowed to me . Geh ! WHAT IS THIS ?!

"Oh , looks like you're here , Kisaki ." Atobe stood up and walked towards me .

"What's with this flashy entrance ?! Are you running a hotel ?! And who said you can call me by my first name ?!" I literally shouted .

"Calling you Tezuka , just feels weird . So Kisaki is the best ."

My eyes twitched as I looked at him . How arrogant can he get ?! From behind him , six members wearing the regulars jersey came forward .

"Oh , as expected of Atobe . You managed to get Tezuka's sister to be the club's manager ."

"Of course .. Who do you think I am ?"

"A narcissist and arrogant guy who makes flashy entrance and thinks he's the king of the world ..?" I said . All of them looked at me and then , they burst out laughing .

"HAHAHAHA ! Atobe ! She got you !"

"You know what ?! That is so true ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !"

"She's good ! I like her ! BAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Atobe looked at me and twitched his eyes .

"What ? Am I wrong ?"

He turned around and flip his fringe .

"Tezuka Kisaki … you're a very special women . To say such things about ore-"

"Oh , you're also obnoxious ..." I cut his sentence . The six people standing behind him went into laughter .

"ATOBE ! THAT'S THE FIRST TIME A GIRL EVER SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT YOU ! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA !"

Is it really that funny ? I mean .. its the truth . Or perhaps no one told him that before .

"Hey , can you please stop cutting into ore-sama's sentence before ore-sama even finished talking ? And ore-sama is not obnoxious ."

"Really ? That's not for you to judge ."

"You-"

"Anyways , i'm here like you ask me to ..what now ?" I cut him off again .

"Sigh . Ore-sama told you not to cut me off . Ah , lets not bother about that . These are my regular players .. Hey guys , introduce yourselves !"

"Oshitari Yushi...Nice to meet you tezuka-san .."

"I'm Mukahi Gakuto ."

"Shisido Ryo..."

"Hi ! I'm Ohtori Chotaro ! Nice meeting you !"

"Gekokujou , i'm wakashi Hiroshi .."

"Yawns ~ Akutagawa Jirou … just call me jirou ..yawns .. I want to sleep ..."

They came up and introduced themselves to me . Guess I should do the same too . Its only proper .

"Tezuka Kisaki..."

" And ore-sama name is-" before I let atobe continued with his sentence , I placed my palm in front of him .

"You don't have to tell me yours , I already know .."

I could hear the other tennis members whispering to each other and I saw the regulars covering their mouth , holding the urge to laugh . Sigh . This is one weird tennis team . All of a sudden , he snapped his fingers and the entire room went quiet .

"Now as you know , She's going to be our club's manager . Disrespecting her means you'll be disrespecting Ore-sama , understand ?" he shouted , no , more like commanded .

"Yes ! Atobe-sama !" the members shouted . After that , the members left the room , leaving me , atobe and the regulars in the room . Sigh , I can't believe i'm doing this .. I'm suppose to at home and studying now .

"So , Ore-sama will now explain to you what you need to do as ore-sama's manager ." Atobe went back to his seat and crossed his legs . God , he really thinks he's king ? And he's he tennis team captain ?! Nii-san is definitely better than him !

"Before that-" Ring ring .. my phone rang "Excuse me for a while ." I took out my phone . Nii-san ? Why is he calling me now ? I picked it up .

"Nii-san ?" When I said that , everyone stared at me . What ? I only got a call from my brother that's all . Why are they staring at me ?

"Kisaki , where are you ? I called home and mother said you're not home yet .You don't usually stay out till this late . Are you in trouble ?"

"Nii-san , I'm not in trouble .. i'm still at school .. Actually .." I turned around and stared at Atobe . "Never mind , its nothing . I'll head home now ."

"Okay , be careful on your way home ."

"Yeah , i'll see you at home ..bye." I hung up the phone . As I turned around . Everyone was staring at me .

"What ?"

"Nothing , I was just wondering , Tezuka is a really caring brother.." Oshitari said .

"Of course . Nii-san is a great brother . And he's definitely a better leader than that narcissist . In any case , I have to go home now ."

"Hey , Ore-sama haven't even explained to you your job as the manager ."

"Maybe next time . Nii-san is not very nice when he gets mad . Bye ." I said and walked out of the club room .

Atobe

I watched as Kisaki walked out of the room . Well , looks like she ran away this time . Well , no matter , She's now our manager . This is going to be an interesting year for me and the tennis club .But still , I have to explain the details of being my manager by this week since practice for the new members will begin next week .

"Kabaji , my phone please ."

I took my phone from him and called my butler .

"How can I help you atobe-sama ?"

"Claus , Clear my schedule for me on Saturday ."

**Wee Here's my update :D Apparently , Kisaki was made to be atobe's tennis club's manager . Well , not that she have a choice anyways . But Well Enjoy ! Hope you liked it ! Thanks so much for the reviews ! Love you guys ! Hearts :D Hope you'll continue to read :D**

**Disclaimer : I do not own POT :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kidnapped ?

"Wahhhh ! Tezuka ! Your house is huge !" Kikumaru stared at tezuka's house with his mouth wide open . It was a Saturday morning and the seigaku tennis team regulars including ryoma have decided to visit Tezuka's house for their reunion celebration .

"Please come in ." Tezuka stood at the door and he invited them in . They walked passed the gardens and they stared in amazement .

"Hey Tezuka , Where's your sister ?" Kikumaru placed his hands above his eyes and looked around .

"Eiji , you're a little to excited !" Oishi said as he told his best friend to calm down .

"But Oishi ! We've never seen Tezuka's sister before ! I wonder what she's like !"

"Wouldn't it be funny if she's exactly like buchou ?" Ryoma said as he place his hands behind his shoulder .

"Heh~ , that sure would be amusing !Just imagine buchou with long hair and him saying _'let's not be careless !' _" momoshiro said to the others . The others looked up and imagined it , but then , they looked down and started laughing .

"So Tezuka , where's your sister ?" Fuji asked .

"Hmm .. Eiko-san ." Tezuka called out to the housekeeper . "Have you seen Kisaki ?"

"Ah , she's in the garden ." the housekeeper pointed to the direction of the garden.

"Thank you ." Tezuka thanked her and headed towards the garden . The others followed behind him . As they headed towards the garden , they passed Tezuka's private tennis court .

"Wah ! Buchou ! You have a tennis court at your house too ?! Echizen has one as well !" Momoshiro exclaimed . Tezuka turned back and gave them a light smile . As they were walking through the court and towards the garden , they heard a sound of a violin .

"What a beautiful melody !" Kikumaru jumped in front of Tezuka and ran towards the garden .

"Eiji !" Oishi shouted as he ran after him . The others sighed and ran after them . Kikumaru stopped at the sight of the garden . The others stopped running as well and stood beside him .

"Who's that ?" he pointed to a girl with long light brown hair that was playing the violin .

"Lets just stand here and watch , the melody is beautiful ." Fuji said as he opened his eyes and looked at Tezuka . The girl that was playing the violin opened her eyes slightly and smiled as she was playing the violin .

"Wah , she looks so engross in her violin !"

"Yeah , and the melody is really beautiful . It sounds so smooth ."

"Hmm not bad .."

They stood there and stared at the girl that was playing the violin . Then , kikumaru took a step forward and snapped a tree branch that was nearby . The music stopped.

"Who's there ?!" She said in a surprised tone as she turned her body around .

"Oh crap . Er , er... we're er...-" Kikumaru and the others started to panic .

"Who are you ? Why are you in our house ?" the girl demanded .

"We can explain ! Actually we're-" , Oishi spoke but before he finished his sentence , Tezuka stepped out in front .

"Kisaki ." he called .

"Nii-san ? Do you know them ?"

"Wha- ?! NII-SAN ?!" the regulars shouted .

Back at Kisaki …

"Nii-san , do you know them ?" I asked . I was playing my violin out in the garden when a group of people came in and distracted me . My brother and the group of people walked towards me .

"Kisaki , they're my team mates ."

"You mean the ones that you've been telling me all about in your e-mails ?" Nii-san used to tell me a lot about them when I was a Germany . So this is the famous Seigaku regulars that I have been hearing about .

"Hi Kisaki-chan ! Wah , you look so cute !" A red headed guy came over and stared at me . I took a few steps and stood beside my brother .

"Yeah , like a girl version of Tezuka ."

"O-chibi ! Finally you have someone that's shorter than you , well , only a little ."

I stared at them . Then my brother cleared his throat .

"Eh-hem , perhaps it would be better if you guys introduced yourself ."

"Oh right , where are our manners ! Well , i'm Oishi Shuichiro , nice to meet you Tezuka-san."

"Hoi hoi ! I'm Kikumaru Eiji !"

"Fuji Shusuke ..heh , nice to meet you ."

"Sadaharu Inui ." he walked over to me with a notebook in his hands . Okay , why is he jotting down notes ?

"Kawamura Takashi , Nice to meet you ."

"Momoshiro Takeshi ! You can call me Momo !"

"Fshh Kaidoh kaoru .."

I bowed and greeted them .

"Nice to meet you .. erm , I guess you already know who I am but , it's still proper to introduce myself . I'm Tezuka Kisaki .."

"Oi echizen ! You haven't introduced yourself !" Momoshiro shouted to a boy that was standing a few steps away from us . Hmm , he don't seem like a he's in the second year or third year . He walked towards me and took off his cap .

"Echizen Ryoma ..."

I stared at him . He's echizen ryoma ? Seriously ? I looked at him from top to bottom . The others stared at us .

"Echizen , looks like you have an admirer !" They whistled .

"You're Echizen ryoma ?"

"Got a problem with that ?"

"Hmm .." I placed my hands above my head and than to his . "You're unexpectedly short .. I always thought the echizen ryoma that my brother talks about is maybe about the same height as him ."

The garden went silent . I could hear the birds chipping . All of a sudden , Everyone burst out laughing .

"HAHAHAHA ECHIZEN ! SHE SAID YOU'RE SHORT ! AND I THOUGHT SHE WAS ADMIRING YOU !"

"Erm , was that funny ?" I asked .

"Was that funny ? Its hilarious !" that momoshiro guy shouted while hugging echizen. Okay ...I stared at my brother .

"Is it always like this ?" I asked .

"Yes .." he said as he pushed his spectacles up . Okay , maybe I should go and put my violin back to its casing .

"Kisaki , why don't you join us for a chat ? They were really looking forward to meeting you ."

"Sure , i'll just go and put my violin back and I'll come down in a minute ."

I headed back to my room to place my violin back to place and headed back to the garden . They sat around garden table . They started questioning me about well .. almost everything .

"So what do we call you ? Calling you Tezuka is a little .. weird .." Oishi asked . Why is it weird ?

"Well , you guys can call me Kisaki if you want .." I said .

"Okay ! That settles it than ! Kisaki-chan !"

Kisaki-chan ? Well , I guess that's fine too . I took a sip of my tea .

"So tell me Kisaki-chan , why did you join Hyoutei instead of Seishun ?" Fuji asked me as he leaned towards the table . I almost choked on my tea . That's right . Why in the world did I join hyoutei ?! I'm almost starting to regret it !

"Er , because , going to seishun would make me stand out right ? Being my brother's sister and all .." Well not like it helped anyways . Hyoutei or seishun , there's no difference .

"Hmmm , so do you play tennis ?"

"Yeah I do . When i'm free , I'll play with my brother sometimes."

"Whoa Serious ? So who's stronger ?!"

"Er ..i don't know . We don't count the scores .." because Nii-san doesn't like it . He says it stress him up . And besides , we only play for fun .

"So , since you play tennis , did you join the tennis team ? I bet you'll be a great player ."

"And I bet atobe will be shocked !"

Those words made me stoned . Everyone stared at me , including my brother .

Meanwhile …

"So this is the Tezuka's household . It's big but , not like mine ." Atobe got out of his limousine and walked towards the front gate . He pressed the door bell and the housekeeper answered .

"Can I help you sir ?"

"I'm Atobe Keigo , a friend of Tezuka Kunimitsu . May I ask if he's around ?"

"Yes he is .. hold on a second . I'll go get him .."

Atobe waited outside for a few minutes until Tezuka's voice came out from the voice caller .

"Atobe ? What are you doing here ?"

"I just dropped by for a little visit . I thought perhaps we can have a match ."

"Hmmm , fine . We're at the back garden , do you want me to come get you ?"

"No , it'll be fine . I'll find my way around .."

"Okay I'll see you later .."

The voice caller went 'beep!' and atobe stood there , smiling to himself .

Back to Kisaki …

My brother walked back from the voice caller and he sat down beside me .

"Who was it Tezuka ?" Fuji asked .

"Ah , its Atobe . He said he here for a visit so-" before Nii-san could finish his sentence , I jumped up from my seat which surprised everyone .

"Kisaki ?" Nii-san called out to me .

"You said Atobe , as in Atobe Keigo ? Captain of Hyoutei tennis team ?" No way ! Please tell me its not him !

"Well , yeah ..that's him ."

"And you let him in ?!"

"Eh Yes ? Why ? Is there a problem ?"

AHHHHHHHHHHH ! This is so not happening !

"Er , Nii-san .. maybe its time i-"

"Tezuka Kisaki , found you ." Atobe's voice came from behind which made me jump . I turned around and saw him standing there folding his arms . Its the real atobe ! In the flash ! Some one .. kill me !

"Atobe ?! Why are you here ? And you know Kisaki ?!" the others shouted . Atobe placed his hands on his hips and smirked .

"Of course I know her , she belongs to me !"

Excuse me ?! Everyone stared at me , including my brother . He looked extremely shocked .

"Oi Monkey king what do you mean ?" ryoma asked .

Monkey king ?

"Kisaki , what did he mean by you belong to him? Are you guys … dating ?" my brother asked .

HUH ?!

"Ah ! Does that mean Tezuka is going be Atobe's brother in law ?" Kikumaru shouted .

"Whistle* Not bad monkey king .." Echizen whistled and smiled .

"You're wrong !" I jumped up and walked straight to atobe . "Can you please stop saying things that make people misunderstand ?!"

"Huh ? What did I say ? You do belong to me ." he gave me his atobe's smile

"HUH ?! Since when do I belong to you ?!"

"Since last week . If ore-sama says you belong to me , You belong to me !"

WHAT ?! All of a sudden , he came over and his arms went around my shoulder .What the-?! Don't underestimate me ! I stomped on his feet which made him fall . I pointed my finger to him .

"Don't touch me you narcissist !" I shouted . I could hear the others laughing silently to themselves .

"Hmm , you resist more than I expect . Well then , that means I have to initiate plan B ."

Plan B ? He snapped his fingers and then , all of a sudden , two men came from behind and grabbed my arms . Wha- ?!

"Atobe-sama , what's your orders ?"

"Atobe ! What are you trying to do ?!" I shouted . He bent down and smirked at me .

"Not so tough now ah ?" His face got close to mine .

"I swear I'd punch you right now if I wasn't held by these two guys ." I said with a irritated tone .

"Hah ! You're a real life tigress alright ! Bring her to the Limousine !"

HUH ?! Ordering people isn't enough ?Now he's forcing people ?

"This is kidnap ! Nii-san ! Don't just stand there ! Do something !" I shouted as I got dragged away .

"Atobe , sorry to sound rude , but I can't let you take my sister away like that ." my brother went up to atobe and placed his hands on his shoulder .

Nii-san !

"Tezuka , are you going to stand in my way ? I have some unfinished business with your sister ."

"Even so , I can't let you take her away . She is my sister ."

"Hmm fine . Tezuka , if I win you in a one point match , you'll let me take her . Is it alright with you ?"

"Fine .."

I think i'm saved ! Nii-san won't lose in a one point match ! We headed to the tennis court . Each of them stood opposite of each other .

"Since it'll be unfair for either of you to serve , I'll serve ." Inui said . "ready , go !"

They started rallying with each other . Nii-san you better win or i'm done for ! I am so not going to spend my entire day with that narcissist !

"Tezuka , let me ask you something ."

"What ?"

"Do you know your sister says you're a nerd ?"

I DID NOT ! My brother flinched and he ended up giving a lob to atobe .

"Rondo towards destruction !" Atobe smashed the ball and it went passed Nii-san . My mouth was wide open . You have got to be kidding me ! That atobe !

"G-game atobe ..."

"Hey that wasn't fair ! You did that on purpose so that Nii-san will get distracted ! And I never said Nii-san was a nerd !"

"In any case , a win is still a win , no matter what method I use . As said , I'll be taking your sister for the day Tezuka ." He came over and ordered his two servants to bring me to his limousine .

"Hey ! Let me go ! Nii-san ! Are you really going to just stand there and watch this narcissist take me away ?! Nii-san ! " I shouted . My brother just stood there and stared at me being taken away by atobe . I was dragged out of my house and then into atobe's car . The door of the limousine locked and the limousine drove off before I can even get out .

"Atobe ! Why are you doing this ?!"

"Tsk tsk tsk , Who told you to run away when I was about to explain to you the job of being my manager ?"

"Can't you do that in school ?! I have things to do at home !"

And I don't want to spend my day with you !

"Like what ? Spending time with the seigaku regulars ? You're now part of the Hyoutei tennis team . I can't let you do that ." Atobe folded his hands and stared at me .

"What ? Why not ?! My brother is the captain of the team ! Asking me to stay away from them is like asking me to stay away from my brother !"

"You are now our tennis manager . What happens if they finds out our training routine ? They'll be sure to take advantage of it , especially inui ."

"But i've only been your manager for two days !I don't even know the team's training schedule ! Let alone their routine !" I shouted .

"That's the problem ! You don't know anything about our team ! So now , i'm going to teach you everything you need to know about being the manager of Hyoutei Tennis club !"

"Huh ?!"

All of a sudden , the limousine stopped and the door of the limousine opened . Atobe got out and grabbed my wrist . He pulled me inside a extremely humongous mansion and headed towards the the back of the mansion .

"Where are you taking me ?!"

"Just come !"

He dragged me towards a room . All of a sudden , we were facing a huge tennis court with the entire team practicing tennis there . What the hell ? Its a Saturday and they're practicing tennis ? No , that's not the matter ! Why are they here ?! This is obviously not the school !

"Look Atobe-san is back !" One of the members shouted . "And he's with Kisaki-san !"

The entire team turned around and looked at us . Then , they stood up straight and bowed to us .

"Welcome back Atobe-sama ! Welcome back Kisaki-sama !"

Wha ?! What is all this ?!

"Thank you ! Please resume with practice , Ore-sama have something to discuss with Kisaki !" he grabbed on to my wrist again and headed off to the a room that was right beside the tennis court . He opened the door and pushed me in . There stood the regulars of the tennis team .

"Ah , Atobe , welcome back ." Gakuto said .

"Looks like you managed to bring Kisaki here .." Oshitari folded his arms .

"More like kidnap !" I shouted . "And what was that with the Atobe-sama and Kisaki-sama ?!"

"That's how they're going to address you from now onwards . Why ? Is there a problem ?"

"Is there a problem ? There's a big problem ! Its weird ! It make us look like we're husband and wife !"

"What's wrong with being my wife ?"

All of a sudden , he came over and wrapped his hands around my waist . He's trying me huh ? I used my elbow and nudge him the the stomach . He released me and groaned in pain .I pointed my finger at him .

"I am not your wife ! Who would want to become the wife of a narcissist ?!" I shouted at the top of my voice . The others practically laughed while standing there .

"You ..do you hate me ?"

"That goes without saying !" Now , he's probably going to leave me alone after saying all that .

The room went silent . Atobe and I stared at each other . And then …

"HAHAHAHA ! That makes it all better !"

What ?

"This time , i'm sure you're perfect for the job of the manager !"

Did I just hear him wrong ?

"Tezuka Kisaki ! You're interesting ! You say you hate me ? HAH ! I can guarantee you ! You'll definitely fall in love with me and you'll also start respecting me in times to come !"

Like hell I will ! I turned away from him and folded my arms .

"You asked me to come ..no .. You _forced_ me to come . Now i'm here . What do you want to explain to me ? Make it quick .. I want to go home .. " I sighed .

"Heh , you're also the first women to order me to do something . Come !"

He came over and carried me up .

"Wha-?! What are you doing monkey king !" I struggled to get down .

"Geh , why are you calling me monkey king ?!"

"Cause that's what Ryoma called you ! And I totally agree with him !"

Atobe twitched .

"That brat ! Ore-sama has a beautiful name ! And its Atobe Keigo ! Plus you're younger than me ! You should learn to respect your senpai ! Call me Atobe-san or Atobe or Atobe-sama !"

"Why should I respect you if you're not respecting me in the first place ?!"

You're the one who kidnapped me ! You're the one that invade my privacy ! You're the one that looked into my particulars without my permission !

"Okay now you're just becoming more and more like ryoma ."

"Is that bad ? Put me down !" I tried pushing myself off but he just held me tighter . He turned around and looked at the regulars .

"You guys , i'll be in the study next door . In the meantime , you guys can do whatever you want . Practice tennis if you want but just don't disturb us ." Atobe said as he walked towards the room beside us , carrying me .

"This is what I mean by making people misunderstand !"

"Huh ? What did I say ?"

"Argh !" I shouted in frustration .

**Okay Here is my update ! Wahahah ! Managing three stories at once is really tiring ! Well . I love writing ! I'm going to try to update ASAP since i'll be going on holiday this weekend ! Here's chapter three ! Hoped you like it ! :D Hope you'll continue to support me ! Hearts ! XD **

**Disclaimer : I do not own POT :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : A surprise match

"Stop moving will you ?!" Atobe commanded as he walked into his study .

"Put me down and i'll stop moving !"

"Fine fine fine !"

Atobe placed me down on the floor and walked towards the study table . I used my hands and brushed my shirt and my shorts . I walked towards the study and sat opposite of where he was sitting .

"So , what now ?" I asked . He took a book and threw it on the table . I stared at it and then at him . Is he serious ?

"Memorize this by the end of the week oh and this as well ." he threw me a stack of files . "These files contains the team member's name and particulars , make sure you don't lose it . It also contains some information of our practice routines . Its a valuable thing ."

I took the file from him . But , I threw the book back . He stared at me with his eyes wide open .

"Why should I memorize that ? It says 'tennis for dummies' ." I'm not dumb !

"Why ? Isn't it obvious ? For a tennis manager to be a manager , you need to know the basics of tennis !"

Excuse me ? I thought he was smart but I guess not .

"I don't need that .."

"What ?"

"Firstly , i'm not dumb . Secondly , why do I need to read something I already know ?"

He blinked his eyes .

"You .. play tennis ?"

"Well duh ! I am my brother's sister ! Of course I play tennis !" He's really not smart at all !

"So what ? That doesn't mean your good at it ."

What did he say ?

"Even though you're his sister , that doesn't mean you're good at it . You might be the total opposite of Tezuka ."

Okay , now that just pisses me off !

"I don't need it . I refuse to memorize pointless stuff when I already know it ."

Atobe looked at me with a stern face . And then , he smiled .

"If you're really that good , have a match with one of my regulars . If you win , you don't have to memorize it . Then , i'll acknowledge your tennis abilities ."

This time , it was my turn to stare at him . Have a match with a regular . I rather not ! I'm a violinist ! What's going to happen if I injured my hands ? And in a serious match ? Its too risky !

"I rather not .."

"Don't tell me you're scared ?"

Huh ?!

"And I thought that a Tezuka won't run away from a challenge . Ah Looks like i-"

I slammed my hands on the table and stood up from where I was .

"Fine ! If I win , I don't have to memorize that stupid book of yours ! And also , if I win , You have to apologize to me for kidnapping me all the way here !"

I really don't want to do this , but , I can't let him tarnish my family's name ! And who's scared ?! I'm not scared of them at all !

"Fine !" He snapped his finger and Kabaji came running in .

"Clear the courts and get Oshitari to warm up." he commanded .

"Uisu !" he replied and went out of the room .

Atobe..

Tezuka Kisaki . She really have a lot of guts . To pit a challenge against me . She's worthy of being my right hand man . After about five minutes of waiting , Kabaji came in and gave me a nod .

"Kisaki , looks like the court is ready ." I told her . She looked at me and said nothing . I really don't like it when people don't talk whenever I talk to them . The both of us stood up and made our way to the courts . Everyone was standing at the side and Oshitari was inside the court . He walked towards us .

"Atobe , what's going on ? All of a sudden , Kabaji told us to clear the courts and told me to warm up ."

"Oshitari , you're going to have a match now ."

"With you ? You could have let me know in advance.."

"The person you'll be playing against is not me ."

"Huh ?"

I pointed my finger at Kisaki .

"You'll be playing with Tezuka Kisaki !" I shouted . The tennis court was filled with whisper .

"Atobe , are you serious ?!" The regulars came over .

"But what's this all of a sudden ?"

I started to explain to them about what happened in the study room . After listening to me , the others took a few steps back and looked at Kisaki .

"Kisaki , you need a handicap ? You are a girl after all" I turned to look at her .

"...You better keep your promise when I win ." she shot a smirk at me .

"You are so not cute at all . Tezuka Kisaki , what happens if you lose ?"

"What ? Its not like i'm going to lose anyways ."

I'm getting exhausted …

"If I have to do something when I lose the challenge, you have to too !"

"Fine , if I lose , i'll do whatever you want me to do !"

Oshitari came over and whispered to me .

"Atobe , you sure about this ? I know she's tezuka sister and all but , isn't it a little too much to pit her against me ?"

"Oshitari , don't hold back . Just give it all you got . If you do win and you will win , it'll make handling her a lot more easier ." Besides , how strong can she be ? Oshitari will probably end it in 10 minutes with straight wins .

He looked at me and gave me a big sigh . I walked over to Kisaki and handed her a racket .

"This is my racket , you should be honored that you get to use my racket ."

"Why ? It looks pretty normal to me .." She took it and swung it like it was nothing . She walked into the court opposite of Oshitari and stretched her arms . "Lets have a nice game , Oshitari-senpai .."

"Yeah , Kisaki."

What the . She calls him senpai and calls me a narcissist and monkey king ? Looks likes i'm the only one she doesn't like . No matter , She'll respect me soon enough .

"One set match , Oshitari to serve ."

"Kisaki-chan , I won't be going easy on you ."

"You don't have to ..."

Oshitari flinch and he gave her a smile .

"If you say so !"

He served the ball . What the-?!

"15-0"

What was that ? The ball .. vanished ?

"Hmm , looks like I really don't have to hold back ."

The match carried on . The match is really close . I never seen Oshitari like this before , well , okay maybe I did . But , for a girl to push him that hard , is really ..

"Game , Kisaki . 5-4"

"You're not bad Kisaki-chan ."

"You're pretty good yourself senpai ."

This time , it was Kisaki's turn to serve . She threw the ball high and served . It was quiet a long rally .

"15-0 ...15-15...15-30...30-30...30-40.. Match point Kisaki !"

Oshitari what are you doing ?! Its match point already !

"Atobe , this isn't looking good ." the others came up to me . I know ! But , I never thought she'd be that strong ! I really don't believe it ! Is that Tezuka in disguise ?!

"Match point , Oshitari-senpai .."

"You don't have to tell me . I know it ."

"Maybe you should withdraw ? I'm going to win anyways and make that narcissist apologize to me in front of the entire team .."

Damn ! I totally forgot about that !

"Oi Oshitari ! You better win this !" I shouted . I never apologize to anyone ! Never ! Let alone in front of the entire team !

"You don't have to tell me atobe ! I'm not going down without a fight !"

The rally starts again . The both of them ran around like crazy , as if they're not willing to give the point up . Oshitari ! My life is in your hands ! The ball flew towards the other side of the court .

"Ahh !" He jumped towards the side and manages to get the ball . "got it !"

"Alright Yushi-" Gakuto shouted but he stopped . His eyes was wide open . I looked back at the court and saw Kisaki near the net , ready to counter the ball . And then …

"Holy cow !" Shishido shouted .

"What the hell ?"Hiroshi exclaimed .

"Oh my god !" Chotaro shouted.

I , myself , was stunned . The ball that Kisaki hit , landed on the Oshitari's side of the court and rolled towards the net instead of bouncing up .

"Z-zero shiki drop shot ?"

You have got to be kidding me ! She can do that too ?!

"G-game and match ! Kisaki !"

Well shit .

Kisaki... 

Sigh , that was easy . I never thought I had a chance to use Nii-san's special move . I wanted to try it out . Well , Oshitari is pretty strong . I actually had fun .

"Heh , you're pretty strong senpai . I'd like to play you again sometimes .." I walked over and shook his hands . He smiled at me .

"You're strong too . You're the second person that pushed me this hard . I really enjoyed the match . I hope to play tennis with you again ."

I smiled at him and nodded . And then I turn to Atobe . I walked towards him .

"As promised , you owe me an apology .. in front of everyone .."

"You … You never told me you were that strong !"

"I never said I was weak . You just underestimated me . Now , my apology !"

The court was silent . Atobe and I both stared at each other . Then , he started laughing .

"Heh ! Tezuka Kisaki ! I really like your guts ! Fine as promised ! Ore-sama is truly sorry for dragging you out of your house in to ore-sama's beautiful home ! There , happy ?" he sat down on bench that was behind him and crossed his legs .

"You call that an apology ?! What kind of apology is that ?!" I shouted as I stood in front of him .

"Ore-sama has already apologized . So now.." he came over and grabbed my hands . "Lets get back to work ! We have things to do !"

"Hey narcissist !" he pulled me back towards the study room .

"No one is to disturb us , get it ?! We have something to do in private !" he shouted at the members . There were whispers and some of their faces got red ! Ah ! This is what I meant by not saying things that make people misunderstand !

"Atobe ! You're a evil , crazy , selfish , obnoxious and narcissistic monkey king !" I shouted as he dragged me in to the room .

**:D :) :X Okay enough of the expressions ! Here's chapter 4 ! trying my best to make it funny ! Hope you all like it XD Please , if I have some errors , do bare me with me . I'm trying to avoid them at all cost and my English is not that awesome if I must say . But , hope you still continue reading ! Thanks ! Loves you ! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own POT ;D**


	5. Chapter 5 : A bad day ?

Sigh . I can't believe it . Why do I have to have a bad hair today of all days ?! I stared at the mirror looking at my hair . One part of it is sticking up . Argh ! This is all thanks to that narcissist ! It's because he kept dragging me around the school and making me do his stupid manager work ! Because of that , I haven't had a good night sleep for the last two weeks ! I looked at the clock . Damn ! I only have an hour left to get to school ! If I don't get my hair fix soon , i'm going to be late ! I took a comb and tried combing it . But it was useless .

"Kisaki ! You're going to be late if you don't leave soon !" My mother shouted .

"Okay !" I shouted back . Ah , I have no other choice ! I'll just bun this part up and leave for school . I grabbed my bag and rushed downstairs . Whoa , I almost forgot my spectacles ! I ran back up to take it before leaving .

"I'm going now !"

"Okay , have a nice day at school !"

Have a nice day at school ? There's no way i'm going to have a nice day at school . I rushed to the train station . I hope I don't miss the train ! Just as I was about to reach the train station , a black Limousine drove up beside me . The window screen of the limousine scrolled down and there was the last person I want to see .

"Oh Kisaki , fancy meeting you here .." Atobe said .

"I'm in a hurry right now . Don't bother me ." I said as I ran . His car drove as the same speed that I was running .

"I can see that . You're late huh ?"

"Oh shut up ."

Then , his car drove forward . Finally , he's gone . Well , that's what I thought until his car stopped in front of me and he opened the door and pulled me inside .

"Wah ?!" I shouted as he pulled me in . I landed in his arms and he told the driver to drive . I pulled away from him .

"Just what do you think you're doing ?!"

"Huh ? You should be thankful that Ore-sama is giving you a ride ."

"Huh ?! I don't need a ride ! You just grabbed me without my permission !"

"You're late today right ? You're never going to make it to school on time . So why don't you just take this offer ."

I kept quiet and stared at him . He's..right . I'm going to be late even if I managed to catch the train . Sigh . I leaned back against the seat and gave a big sigh .

"..Thanks .."

"Ho ? I never thought that you will actually thank me ."

"Oh shut up !"

I took out my notebook and started revising for a test that i'm going to have today . Atobe saw this and he leaned closer .

"What are you doing ?" he asked .

Bump ! I was surprised by his sudden movement so I jumped and knocked my head on the ceiling of the car . Ow ! I used both of my hands to cover my head . As expected ! Nothing good ever comes out whenever i'm with Atobe !

"What do you think you're doing ? We're in a car idiot ."

"Oh shut..up Atobe .." Ow ! I must have hit my head pretty hard .

"Come on . Let me take a look at it ." He reached out to me . His hands touched my head and he caressed it . I pushed his hands away .

"I'm fine – whoa !" Just as I pushed his hands away , the car jerked to a stop and he crash into me . My spectacles that were on me were knocked against me . Ah ! Just as I said , nothing good ever comes when i'm with atobe . I used my hands to cover my eyes .

"Sorry , are you okay ?"

"I..i'm fine .." I used my fingers and rubbed my eyes behind my spectacles .

"You don't look okay at all . And besides , those spectacles are in the way ." He came over and took my spectacles off .

"H-hey ! Wait ! Don't take it off !" but it was too late . He took my spectacles off and our eyes met . He stared at me with his eyes wide open .

"W-what ?" I asked .

"Kisaki , why do you wear spectacles ?"

"Huh ?" Why are you asking me something so stupid ?!

"You look unexpectedly cuter without your specs .."

Ba-thump !

"D-don't be ridiculous !" Whoa . Did my heart just skipped a beat ? Why do I feel so flustered . Ah ! I must have hit my head too hard ! I snatched my spectacles back from him and put it back on . "Seriously , don't touch me .." I glared at him . Geez . He moved away from me and sat back in his seat . The both of us kept quiet for a while and I continued to study my notes . Geez , why do I have to be late today ?! If only I were on time , I wouldn't bumped into Atobe ! And then I wouldn't be in his car !

"What are you studying ?" Atobe asked me out of no where .

"Mind your own business .. Why should I tell you ?"

"You know something ? You should really fixed that attitude of yours . You're rude and disrespectful ."

"What did you say ?" I turned my eyes towards him . Rude ?! Disrespectful ?! He's one to say ! "Kidnapping people out of no where . Commanding them to do things that they don't want to do . Just who is the rude and disrespectful one ?!" I shouted at him .

"Atobe-sama , we've reached school ." The driver told us and the car stopped . I grabbed my bag and went out of the car as fast as I could . He came out as well . I turned around and looked at him .

"Thanks for the ride ." I thanked him and walked away as fast as I could .

"Kisaki-" he called out to me but then , his fans ran up to him and started 'fan-girling' all over him .

"ATOBE-SAMA !" They shouted . Geez , they're noisy but they do serve as an amazing shield . Ah , what am I talking about . I should just get to class . I walked up the stairs and headed straight for class .

Meanwhile ..

A group of girls stood near the school entrance . They stared at Kisaki as she walked to up the stairs .

"Hey , did you girls see that ?"

"Yeah . Atobe-sama came to school with Tezuka-san ."

"It pisses me off ! Why is Atobe-sama treating her so good ?!"

"I don't like it .. Even though she's Tezuka Kunimitsu's sister , she should know her place ."

"I agree with you all ." A girl with long blonde hair stepped out from behind them . She smiled at them and flipped her hair .

"Hey ! You're.."

Back at Kisaki ..

I made my way towards class . As I walked towards my class , I felt eyes on me . Kisaki , just get used to it . Its not like its never happened before . Sigh . I reached my class and stepped inside . Finally I can have some time to myself . I went on in and settled down . Class started soon after . The lessons went by fast . And not long after , the bell rang and we were dismissed for lunch . Everyone chattered and made their way to the cafeteria . I think I'll just stay here . Maybe I'll do some light reading . As I was about to reach out for my bag , the classroom door slid opened . And then ..

"KYAA ! ATOBE-SAMA !"

Oh god ! You have got to be joking ! Why is he here ?! I looked away from him . Maybe I should go to the library . This place is just too noisy ! A girl from my class went up to Atobe and greeted him . Hmm , that girl . I'm sure she's Takahashi Mira . She's a pretty and popular girl in our class . Guy's are all over her .

"Hello , Atobe-senpai ." she said .

"Oh , Takahashi-san . I didn't know you came to Hyoutei High . How are you ?" he replied .

"I'm doing fine . Its been a while . What are you doing here ?"

Hmm , do they know each other ? They looked like they're pretty close with each other . Geh , why do I care anyways ! I should just head off to the library now . I stood up and walked towards the backdoor of the class . When he shouted my name .

"Kisaki !"

Just ignore him . Just ignore him Tezuka Kisaki ! As I was about to walk out of the classroom . He came over and grabbed on to my wrist .

"Ore-sama was calling you , didn't you hear me ?" He pulled me back towards him .

"Atobe .. I would appreciate it if you would let me go ."

"Fine , ore-sama will release you . Only if you promise not to walk off . You always do that ."

"..Fine.. Just let me go already ."

Slowly , he release my hands and I faced him .

"What is it ?" I asked . He reached out to his pocket took something out from it . Hey wait ! That's-

"You left this at my house last week when you came over . I just remembered that I wanted to return it to you ." He held up a white watch . I can't believe it ! I thought , I thought I lost it ! I took the watch from him and looked at it . Its not broken . Thank god ! I smiled at the watch that was in my palms . I looked up at atobe and I was about to thank him , only to find him staring at me .

"W-what ?" Stop staring at me like that .

"You can smile like that too huh ." he smirked .

"Of course I can smile … I'm not emotionless .."

"You should smile more . You have a beautiful smile ."

Ba-thump ! There it is again ! That weird pounding of my heart .

"Oh s-shut up !" I turned away from him . My face felt hot . No one's ever told me that before . "Thanks" Maybe , he's not that bad-

"You're most welcome ! After all , I am the great Atobe-sama !" He shouted .Then , his fans started screaming . I turned around to glare at him . Just after I was about to change my thinking of him , he just have to go back to become 'i'm king of the world' . Geez !

"You done here ? Cause i'm going to head down to the library ." I asked .

"Hey , its lunch time . I know you're the studious type but come on ! You should at least have your lunch !"

"I'm not hungry .." I turned around and walked towards the door . WAH ?! Just as I was about to leave the class , Atobe came over and lift me off the ground .

"No . You have to eat and that's an order from ore-sama !" he said in his bossy tone .

"ATOBE ! PUT ME DOWN !" I shouted . This is embarrassing ! I could feel people staring at us . As usual , I struggled to get down but it was futile . Atobe's grip was tight and firm .

"You're a strange woman you know ? I thought girls like it when guys carry them princess style ."

"Well I don't like it ! Put me down you Monkey !"

"I'm not letting you down . Not until you eat your lunch ! And you're going to have it with ore-sama ! "

"HUH ?! Then what ?! If I have to eat , you still have to put me down ! Or else how am I going eat ?! And why are you so insistent that I have to have my lunch ?!" Are you my mother ?! You're more like an old lady !

"Whoa whoa tigress , relax . Okay firstly , you are my asset . If you don't eat , how are you able to do the work that I have for you later ? And what happens if you faint ? Secondly , as a gentlemen , I can't just sit aside and watch a girl skip her lunch . And lastly , Kabaji and the others are busy and thus , they can't join me for lunch . I hate having my lunch alone so , you're going to accompany me !"

"HUH ?!"

With that , he smiled and walked out of the class , carrying me .

"Wait a second atobe .. You're not going to walk to your office like this right ?" I asked .

"Huh ? Is there a problem ? If I put you down , you might just run away . So this is the best solution ."

No freaking way ! Walk around the school like this ?! No ! No ! NO ! Everyone will see this !

"Atobe ! Wait ! Put me down ! I'll have my lunch with you ! Just put me down ! I can walk ! I promise I won't run away ! Neh ! Put me down ! Atobe !"

Meanwhile ..

Whispers were surrounding the class room .

"Hey did you see that ?"

"Yeah , Atobe-sama carried Tezuka-san . On top of all , he seems to really care about her ."

"They looked like they were going out with each other . Just what is their relationship with each other ?"

The group of girls from earlier stood outside the class . They folded their hands and looked extremely pissed off . They have been there since and they watched the entire thing happened . This is looking bad for Kisaki .

**SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ! Really ! Recently I took back my O lvl results ! And i'm proud to say that I passed ! Yippee ! Okay whatever . So back to the main point . So apparently , Kisaki and atobe are getting closer to each other , well , even though she keeps pushing him away . Everyone at school seems to be noticing that . However , some girls are jealous of Kisaki . Just what's going to happen ? Read to find out ! Thanks for the support ! I hoped you liked it :D Many thanks ! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own POT :D**


	6. Chapter 6 : Just my luck !

Today , as usual , i'm waking to school from the station . But today's different ! What's different ? Because i'm early today then any other day ! Which means .. I won't have to bump into that Narcissist ! Alright ! I'm finally going to have a peaceful-

"KYAAAAAA!" A girl shouted . I stopped in my tracks and stared at the school gate . A black limousine pulled up in front of the school . Geh ! You have got to be kidding me ! Please tell me its not-

"ATOBE-SAMA !" A group of girls crowded around the car as Atobe came out from it . AHHHHHHH! Why does it have to be him !? I face palmed myself and slammed myself against a wall . Why is he in school so early today ?! I wanted have a peaceful morning ! That's why I came to school early today ! And yet ! WHY IS HE HERE ?! Then , at that moment , he saw me and our eyes met .

"Kisaki !" He shouted my name and waved at me .

"Look , Atobe-sama just waved at her . Who is she ?"

"Ah , isn't that the girl that Atobe-sama carried ?"

"Just what is their relationship ?"

Whispered started to get around . I twitched . Kisaki , just ignore him and everything will be alright . I walked away and made my way towards the school and faced my back towards him .

"Oi Kisaki !" Atobe shouted and he made his way towards me . He placed his hands on my shoulder which surprised me . I flinched and pushed his hands away . I stepped away from him and pointed my finger at him .

"Stay away from me you narcissist !" I shouted .

"And why should I do that ? Also , why are you standing so far away from me ?"

"Why ? You're asking me why ? Well , that's obvious isn't it ?!"

"What ? I don't know at all . Tell me ." He folded his arms and looked at me .

"Because you're dangerous ! You're also a perverted alien who carries people around without their permission and you're a criminal for kidnapping me all over to your house ! That's why ! Stay away from me you Devil !"

There was a long pause . Everyone was staring at us . And then , atobe scoffed at me . Now that just pisses me off !

"Ore-sama is the King ! I can do whatever I want and wherever I want ! You belong to ore-sama ! So I don't see why I can't bring you to my house and carry you . Get used to it !" He laughed .

"What did you say ?" I felt myself getting irritated . How arrogant can this guy get ?!

"I say I can do whatever I want . And why am I a perverted alien ? I didn't know aliens are perverted . Have you been researching on perverted aliens ? Is that why you know so much ? My , then your no different from them are you ?"

"Excuse me ?!"

"And also , since when did I kidnap you ? I thought kidnappers normally ask for something in return for the person that they kidnapped . But did I ask you for something ? Based on my memories , I don't believe I did .You're perfectly fine and you're right in front of me . So where's the evidence that I kidnapped you ? The fact is , I never kidnapped you . So how does that make me a criminal ? Kisaki , please think before you speak will you ? You'll only make yourself look like a complete idiot . Unless you want to look like one ?"

Why .. Why that little ! Ah I don't give a damn anymore ! My words aren't going to win him at this point ! I felt my head getting hot and my face getting red from anger and irritation . I turned around and walked away furiously . But before that , I turned around and gave him a thumbs down . He looked at me with his eyes wide open . I stormed back to class .

Atobe..

Well , that was fun . But did I say too much ? I can't believe she gave me a thumbs down . But , I never knew that teasing her would be so fun . I laughed silently to myself . Just then , Oshitari came over .

"Atobe , you looked like you're having fun teasing Kisaki."

"Well , I've never seen a girl like her before . Maybe that's what makes it interesting to make fun of her . I'm going to go to class now . I'll see you at practice later ."

I said bye to Oshitari and headed to class . I'm looking forward to practice . Why you ask ? Well , the answer is obvious isn't it ? Because I can continue to tease Kisaki . Lately , I can't stop myself from doing that . I wonder why . Nevertheless , I can't wait for school to end . School went on as usual , not much happened and right after the school bell for the last lesson rang . I walked out of class and head straight for the clubroom . Kabaji walked beside me .

"Kabaji , things have gotten a lot interesting ever since Kisaki was our manager right ?" I asked him.

"Oisu .."

"How long has it'd been already ?"

"About a month ."

Hmm , it's been that long huh . Well , even so , why is she still avoiding me like i'm some sort of bad luck charm ? I'm so great and awesome ! Why can't she see that ? But , I have to admit , I really enjoyed her company . Whenever i'm around her , I feel like i'm not myself . Its weird .

"Kabaji , why don't you head to the club room first ? I have something I need to do ."

"Oisu !" he nodded and after I gave him my bag , he left . Right , time to go find that strange women . Knowing her , she's probably trying to take her own sweet time to go to the club room . I headed for classroom . I walked down the stairs that leads to the first years classroom and I saw her . Well , i'm surprised to see her out of the class so fast .

"Kisa-"

Just as I was about to call out to her , a group of girls approached her .

"Tezuka-san , do you have a moment ?" They asked .

"What is it ?" she replied .

"We need to talk to you . Come ." One of the girls grabbed her wrist and pulled her away . I hid behind the stairs and watched them take Kisaki away . This looks … I'm going to follow them to see what's going to happen .They pulled Kisaki and went behind the school . I followed them and stood behind a tree . Then , they pushed Kisaki against a wall .

"We've been noticing lately that you keep hanging around Atobe-sama ."

Whoa whoa . What's this got to do with me ? Kisaki said nothing . She just stared at them .

"Even though you're Tezuka Kunimitsu's sister , that doesn't mean you can hang around our beloved Atobe-sama ."

"Its an eyesore !"

"Its pissing us off !"

"Just leave Atobe-sama alone !"

Okay now this is ridiculous . I choose who I want to hang out with ! Not them ! And what do they mean by 'our Atobe-sama' ? I don't belong to anyone !Wait , why do I have a feeling that i've heard that before ? Ack ! I'm just saying what Kisaki told me . So this is how she feels ? Just then , one of the girls grabbed Kisaki by her collar .

"This is just a little warning . Stay away from our Atobe or you'll regret the day you came to Hyoutei !"

This is getting bad . I should stop-

SMACK ! A loud sound echoed through the air . My eyes were wide open as I stared at them . Kisaki slapped the girl's hand away ! She pushed the girl away and took off her specs .

"Ah ah .. so this is the thing you wanted to tell me ?" She said as she rubbed her eyes . "Don't you girls have anything better to do ?"

"Wha-?!"

"And beside , what's your point in all of this ? Why do I have to listen to the likes of _you _?"

"What are you saying ?! You can't just hang around Atobe-sama just as you like !"

"Hmm .. instead of me hanging around him , ever thought that he maybe the one that's hanging around me ?" she folded her arms .

"You-"

"And besides , why are you asking me to stay away from him ? Does it bother you so much that we're always together? Well , unless you have a crush on him .."

The girl's face grew bright red .

"Oh ? So i'm right ? You do have a crush on Atobe . But haven't you thought of this . By confronting me and asking me to stay away from him , don't you feel ashamed ? Are you going to do this to every girl that gets close to Atobe ? Aren't you ashamed of your actions ?"

The girls said nothing . I can't believe Kisaki . She's ..not even scared . She's putting up a brave front against so many people . I smiled to myself . Well , I expect nothing less from my manager . No , this time , she's a lioness . Seriously , she doesn't fail to surprise me .

"If you like him , why don't you just tell him instead of asking me to stay away from him ? People who gang up on a single person are weak ."

"Shut up Bitch !" The girl raised her hands and she was about to slap Kisaki ! But to my surprise , Kisaki didn't flinch . She just stood there and stared at the girl . The girl's hand stopped her hand , a few inches away from Kisaki's face .

"What's wrong ? Aren't you going to hit me ?"

The girl didn't move nor say anything . Kisaki shot a piercing glare at them which made them flinch . That glare felt like it just pierced through their hearts . They took a few steps back .

"Lets go girls !" One of them said and they bolted out of the area . Kisaki .. She's amazing . She didn't looked scared at all . She just stood her ground and stood up for herself . I smiled to myself . I made my way towards her .

"Kisaki ." I called .

"Whoa ?! How long have you been there ?!" She jumped .

"From the beginning.. you're amazing you know that ? You were so brave ."

"Its nothing really .. I knew she wouldn't hit me . Because she just don't have the guts . And besides ! This is all your fault !"

"Huh ? How is this my fault ?!"

"Because you , their '_beloved Atobe-sama' , _Keep hanging around me ! And thus , you landed me in this mess !"

"I didn't this would happen ! Its not my fault that i'm loved by so many of them right ?"

I looked at her face . She was giving me the 'go to hell' look . Okay okay . Maybe i'm the root cause of it . But I didn't asked for this to happen .

"Okay okay ! Calm down will you ? You okay ? Are you hurt ?" I asked .

"I'm fine ! Lets go , we have to attend the club right ?" Then she started to walk away . But , just as she walked past me , I saw blood flowing down from her elbow .

"Kisaki ! Wait !"I grabbed her arm and looked at it ."What do you mean you're fine ?! You're bleeding !" I shouted .

"Damn , it must be when that girl pushed me against the wall . I must have hurt myself then ."

"Come on , I'll tend to it ."

"Its fine . Its no big deal . You don't have to ."

"Unless you want me to carry you again-"

"Fine fine ! I'll go ! Just , anything but that !" She started getting all flustered . I started laughing . Is she so scared that I will carry her ? As I laughed , her face started getting red .

"What are you laughing at ?!"

"Nothing .. Pfft .." I can't stop laughing at her reaction . She's just ..really cute when she gets all flustered like that . Then , she started giving me a really irritated look and I could feel a dark aura coming out from her .

Kisaki

That Atobe ! And he still have the cheeks to laugh ! If it weren't for him , I wouldn't get into this mess in the first place ! And I even got injured . Sigh .

"Kisaki come on !" He told me . Ah , I get it already ! Geez ! He's such a nag ! He walked over to me and took my hands which surprised me .

"Atobe ?!"

"Come on , lets go . "

"Why are you holding my hand ?!"

"Cause if I don't , you might just run away ."

"I won't !"

"Stop talking and lets go . We have to tend to your injury before it gets infected ."

He said and the both of us walked away . My heart starting beating fast . His hands were holding mine . What's this feeling i'm having ? His hands are warm and soft . Are guy's hands like this ? Why does he want to hold my hands anyways ? Ah Kisaki ! He's just messing around !And , why do I keep getting weird heartbeats ? No ! It's not possible ! That's unlikely !

"Atobe , can you let me go ?" I asked .

"Huh ? Why should I do that ?"

"What if someone see us like this ?! They might misunderstand and that thing that just happened might occur again !"

"So let them ."

"HUH ?! Are you nuts ?! That's it ! Release me this instance !"

"No way ! You either choose , princess style or this ."

Why you ! You ! You DEVIL ! I SWEAR ! THERE'S NO FREAKING WAY THAT I HAVE FEELINGS FOR THIS PERVERTED ALIEN ! NOT IN A THOUSAND , NO , NOT IN A MILLION YEARS !

Meanwhile ..

A girl who was standing behind another tree , was staring at Kisaki and Atobe . She saw them holding hands and so she clenched her fist tight .

"So that didn't scare her off huh ? Looks like I have to make the next move myself . And Atobe , why are you always around that girl ?! What's so special about her ?! Even though I've always been by your side . Tezuka Kisaki ! I'll make sure you leave my Atobe alone !"

**Oh yeah ! Tadaa ! Finish ! I hoped that wasn't too bad . Hmm , I decided to make it funny and sweet at the same time ! :D Hehe ! So , Kisaki was confronted by a group of girls for getting close with atobe . And also , we also know that someone was behind the confrontation . She claimed to have always been by Atobe's side . Just who is this person ? Read to find out ! Thanks guys ! For the support ! Love you guys soooo much ;3 **

**Disclaimer : I do not own POT :D**


	7. Chapter 7 : Attacked !

Ah , another normal day at school . Not . How I wished that I could have a normal day at school ! I walked along the hallway , on my way to get myself a drink . As usual , everyone was staring at me . I feel like i'm being hunted . I entered the school cafeteria . Just then , everyone stop chatting as they turned to look at me . Sigh . Well , it's already been a month . I'm used to it by now . I went to the vending machine and bought a packet of juice . I was about to make my way back to class when I heard _that_ _person's voice ._

"Kisaki !" He called out to me . I turned around and looked at a round table beautifully decorated with a white cloth covering it and a vase of red roses on it . Well , since the cafeteria already looked so exquisite , its not out of place . Well , except for that red king-like chair that Atobe is sitting on ! Yep , Atobe and the regulars are there . This time , I felt everyone , well to be more specific , the girls were glaring at me . Sigh , well , i'm also used to it by now . Kisaki , just pretend you never saw-

"Kisaki-chan !" Jirou-senpai came over and grabbed my wrist . "Let's have lunch together !"

"Eh ? Jirou-senpai ? I'm-"

"Oh just come on !" he dragged me towards that table . I .. I couldn't escape again . Why is it that I can never get away whenever Atobe is involved ?! We reached the table and the others greeted me .

"Yo Kisaki !" Gakuto-senpai waved .

"Hey !" Shishid-senpai nodded .

"Hello Kisaki .." Hiyoshi-senpai said in a low tone .

"Kisaki-chan ! Nice to see you !" Chotaro smiled at me .

"Kisaki .." Oshitari-senpai closed his eyes and smiled .

"Hello senpais.." I said . I really want to get out of here ! I feel that if I don't , i'm going to get attacked by their fan girls ! Even standing here , I can already feel their hatred and jealousy ! "Erm , senpai . I have something I need to do so , I'll just be off ."

"Aren't you going to have lunch ?" Chotaro asked .

"I'm not-"

"Kisaki , are you skipping lunch again ?" Atobe said . I twitched . I turned to look at him . He was folding his arms and sitting in the red king-like chair , crossing his legs .

"I'm not . This is my lunch ." I held the packet of juice up .

"That's your lunch ?"

"You got a problem with it ?"

"Kisaki ..Look around you . The cafeteria here has so many delicious food made from the best chefs that I hired . And yet , you're having that as your lunch ? You're weird ."

"Well sorry for being weird but I like this type of stuff !" What now ? Does he have to care about what I eat now ?!

"That's not enough ! How can you get full from just a packet of orange juice ?!" He shouted .

"Its perfectly fine for me ! Now if you'll excuse me , I have things to do !" I walked away and headed towards the door .

"If you don't have your lunch , you know what i'm going to do ." He smirked at me . Oh no you won't ! Not this time !

"You won't ! Not this time Atobe ! I'm not going to just stand here and let you do whatever you want to me this time !" I turned my body sideways , preparing to run for it . No way in hell am I going to let him carry me in front of so many people again !

"Heh , You can't do anything ." He scoffed at me .

"Oh yes I can ! I'll just run away before you do anything !" With that , I took a few steps back and turned towards the door when Atobe Snapped his fingers . Just then , his servants were at the entrance of the cafeteria . They closed the doors and guarded them . You have got to be joking ! I looked at the other entrance but .. it was the same . His servants are blocking the exits !

"So where will you run to now ?"

I turned around to look at him . He was having a big smile on his face . He stood up from his seat and walked towards me . AHHHHH ! I have to get out of here ! That dangerous Alien is coming ! My face went black and I took a step back each time he takes a step towards me .

"Stay away from me you Alien !"

"Ore-sama has a gorgeous name . And its definitely not 'Alien' ." He walked closer to me . Gorgeous my foot ! He's an Alien ! And that's what i'm calling him !

"For the last time , stay away from me ! I'm warning you ! If you come any closer-" I felt my back against the wall . Shit ! Before I knew it , I was already at the wall . I have to move away from here .

But then , before I could run for it , Atobe pinned his hands down on the wall , with me in the middle . I looked at him . His face was just a few centimeters away ! AHH ! I think , i'm going crazy soon ! What's with this position ?!

"If i come any closer , what will you do ?" his face came closer to mine .

The girls in the cafeteria went nuts .

"ATOBE-SAMA ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!"

"ATOBE-SAMA !"  
"NOOOOOO ! ATOBE-SAMA !" They screamed as though they were going to cry .

What are they screaming for ?! Why do they sound as though they're about to cry ?! I'm the one who wants to cry ! I'm literally screaming inside my mind ! I won't mind switching places with any of the girls there !

"Atobe .. Can you please stop doing this ?!"

"Why ? Listen to those screams . They practically _love_ it !" He said sarcastically .

"No they don't ! Come on Atobe , get off me !" I used both of my hands to push him away but , he didn't budge .

"And If I don't ? What are you going to do huh ?" He smiled and his face slowly got closer .

" ATOBE-SAMA !?"

Now , his face was only a few inches away from mine . My heart started having this weird abnormal heart beats again . I felt my face getting hot and red . I.. I'm not going to let him make fun of me any longer ! I pulled my hands to my waist and clenched it hard . Then , with all my might , I punched his stomach and he fell backwards .

"Ah ! What are you doing Kisaki ?!"

"Y-you asked me what I was going to do if you continued to come closer ! S-so that's what you get !" I stormed off .What was that all about ?! Why do I feel so flustered about it ?! And why does my voice feel weird ?! AH ! I just don't get it anymore ! I reached the door but his servant stretched his hands out , preventing me from leaving .

"Kisaki-sama , as Atobe-sama ordered , I cannot let you leave ."

Atobe-sama , Atobe-sama ! Just what's with everyone !

"Move .." I said .

"But kisaki-sama .."

"I said get out of my way !" I shot him a deadly glare . He flinched and he moved away from the door . I pushed the door opened and stormed out of the cafeteria . Seriously ! Just what was Atobe thinking !? He knew that his fans would go all crazy ! And yet ! Argh ! That idiot ! I walked out of the school . I need some fresh air .

"Tezuka-san ..." A voice called out to me . What now ?! Just as I turned around , I saw jirou-senpai running towards me . But then...

"Kisaki-chan !" , a bucket of water fell on to him with the bucket covering his head . What the ?!

"WAH ?! I can't see ! Is it an eclipse ?! A black out ?! A power outage ?! Don't tell me I went blind ?!" He started panicking . My sweat dropped . Sigh .

"Jirou-senpai , hold still ." I used my hands and took the bucket off his head . He looked confused .

"Oh I can see again ! Thank you Kisaki-chan ! Wait . AH ?! I'm soaked !" He shouted and he ran off . Okay now , that was weird . I looked down at the bucket . Why would a bucket of water fall down from the sky ? I looked up . And someone called me . I'm pretty sure that voice belongs to a girl . But who ?

Atobe..

I stood up from the floor . Geez , she didn't have to punch me . It was just a joke . The others came over to me .

"Atobe , what are you doing ?" Oshitari asked .

"Yeah , you totally pissed her off ." Gakuto said .

"I was just joking . And I was curious to know what she will do . Although I didn't expected her to punch me ." And she didn't have to get so angry .

"Even though it was a joke , you took it too far . What happens if your most rabid fans starts to attack her ?" Shishido folded his arms .

"Well , I honestly don't know ."

"Atobe .."

"Hmm , hey where's jirou ?" I looked around . He's not sleeping right ? No , impossible . He never sleeps after lunch . The others looked around as well . Just then , we heard a scream . I turned around to where the voice was coming from . What the ?!

"WAH!" Jirou came running in . He ran towards us and hugged Gakuto .

"AH ! Jirou ! Get off me ! You're all wet !" Gakuto shouted .

"Jirou , what happened to you ?" Oshitari asked . Jirou released Gakuto .

"I ran after Kisaki-chan and called out to her . Because she looked so angry , I wanted to cheer her up . But then , just when I reached her , it went all dark and I couldn't see anything ! And then Kisaki-chan took a bucket off me and I realized that I was wet ! WAHHH ! Just what did I do wrong ?!" he started crying again . Sigh . This jirou .. He never changes . Always like a baby .

"Jirou , why don't you take a shower ? I'll arrange for another set of uniform for you to wear and I'll buy you some sweets later so stop crying already ."

"Really ?" he looked at me .

"Yes . So stop acting like a child and go take a shower ."

"Thank you Atobe ! You're the best !" He jumped for joy as he skipped out of the cafeteria and to the shower room .Sigh . And I told him to stop acting like a child . This is weird .

"Oshitari , what do you think about this ?" I turned towards him .

"Most likely , someone threw a bucket of water on him ."

"Huh ? Why jirou ? He doesn't have any enemies ." Shishido said . Hmm . He's right . Why Jirou of all people ? Jirou only sleeps and he's a friendly guy . So why him ?

"We'll discuss this at the club's meeting later . Right now , we have to get to class ."

Everyone nodded and they went back to class . I snapped my fingers .

"Kabaji . I need you to do me a favor ."

"Uisu ."

After school ..

I sat inside my office of the tennis club room . Everyone sure is late . I turned my chair around and looked out the window . Just then , I heard the door open .

"You guys sure are late ." I said .

"ATOBE ! YOU BETTER FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO US !" They shouted .

What ? I turned my chair around and .. What the hell is this ?!

"You- what the hell happened to you guys ?"

Oishitari's blue hair is now white . Gakuto face is black . Shishido has eggs all over him and he smells gross ! Chotaro has paint all over him and Hiyoshi has mud all over his body . Just who the hell did this to my team ?!

"How did you guys end up like this ?"

"Ikisakifmellemudydbodustsmef okellcaortbx" They talked together .

"Whoa whoa ! I can't understand you if you all talk at once . Oshitari , you first ."

"Okay . So this is what happened . I was walking towards the library . And then I bumped into Kisaki . I wanted to tell her about the meeting we were going to have so I went over to talk to her . I called out to her but she was carrying something heavy so I went over to help her out . She said she needed to bring it to the library .I told her I was headed there so I said I'll help her bring it there. . And just as I entered the library , a bucket of white powdered chalk fell onto me and this is what happened ! " He pointed at his hair . Oshitari ..

"My turn !" Gakuto shouted . "Just like Oshitari , I also bumped into Kisaki . Only that , I had two dusters thrown at my face while I was talking to Kisaki ! Kisaki bent down to tie her shoelace and then , someone threw a duster at my face !"

Okay now that .. Is embarrassing . I can understand why he's so mad .

"At least that's better then me ! I got rotten eggs thrown at me !" Shishido clenched his fist at his chest . "I was walking towards the Home economics room when I saw Kisaki . So I went to over to greet her when a carton of rotten eggs fell on me ! God it stinks !"

Shishido .. You need to visit the shower ASAP ! You're starting to stink up my office !

"Sigh . What about you Chotaro ?" I asked him .

"Well , I was walking to the arts room and then I saw Kisaki inside .So I went in and asked what she was doing . She said she was helping sensei to do something so I thought I'd help out . She told me to get a box of paint . I went over to the cupboard to grab it . When I opened the cupboard , I got paint sprayed all over my body ! When I took a closer look , it was an automatic paint sprayer !" He explained . Okay now that leaves Hiyoshi .

"Hiyoshi ? What about you ?"

"Someone pushed me .."

"Huh ?" Who would dare ?!

"I was walking to the sports room when I saw Kisaki . She was looking at the flowers so I went over to say hi . We talked for a while but just as we were about to leave , someone pushed me down and I fell into a pool of mud ! I swear i'm going to kill the person that did this to me !"

"ATOBE ! YOU HAVE TO GET THIS PERSON OUT SO THAT WE CAN MURDER HIM !" All of them shouted , looking extremely angry and irritated .

"Alright alright .. Hey .. But its weird .." I said . Now that I think of It .. Something's up with their stories .

"What is it Atobe ? You seemed to have found out something important ."

"Don't you guys realized something ? Before you guys became like this , you all met with Kisaki ."

All of them looked at me with a surprised look on their faces .

"You're right .. All of us met Kisaki before we became like this .." Oshitari said .

"Are you trying to say that Kisaki did this ?!" Gakuto shouted .

"No , why would she target you all in the first place ?" I asked . That's not like her too .

"Maybe she hates us ?"

"If that's the case, doesn't that makes me dead by now ? She hates me more then anyone here ." I said . "And yet , why am I perfectly fine ?"

"Atobe is right . Its not Kisaki . She won't do something like this ."

"But still , this is too much of a coincidence ... and then these things happening to us after we bump into Kisaki .."

Hmm , they're right . Its too much of a coincidence . Just what is the connection between Kisaki and all these attacks . And why the others ? Unless ! I stood up from my seat which surprised everyone .

"Where's Kisaki ?!" I shouted .

"Eh , I think she's still at class . She might be making her way down here . Why ?"

I stormed out of the room and headed straight for the school building . I know what's the connection between Kisaki and these attacks ! I also know why the others got attacked ! Because in the first place , Oshitari and the others weren't meant to be attacked . The person that was meant to take those attacks is suppose to be Kisaki ! Someone is targeting Kisaki ! Damn it ! I hope I get there in time before that person could attack again !

"Atobe ! Where are you going ?!" Oshitari and the others caught up with me .

"To find Kisaki !" I walked as fast as I could . At this rate , I might as well run ! I stormed back to the school and headed towards the stairs . Just then , I saw Kisaki walking down .

"Kisaki !" I shouted out to her . She stopped and looked up .

"Atobe ? What's wrong ? Why do you look so-" Then , a shadow approached her from behind . She turned around to see who it was but , she was too late . Before she could see the person's face , two hands came out and pushed Kisaki down the stairs .

"Kisaki !" I ran towards her to grabbed her before she hit the ground . She collided into me and the both of us fell backwards on the floor . The others ran towards us .

"Atobe ! Kisaki ! Are the both of you okay ?!"

"Ngh .. i'm fine . What about you Kisaki ?" I asked her . She groaned .

"I'm fine- Ngh !" She cried in pain and she grabbed her ankle . I looked at her ankle . It's bruised ! Who the hell ?! No one gets away after hurting my team members ! I looked up at the person who pushed Kisaki down the stairs . I can't see who that is , but its definitely a girl . She saw me looking at her . She flinched and turned around . However , She just ran out of luck . Kabaji is standing behind her . He prevented her from running away .She tried to escape by running down the stairs but Gakuto , Shishido and Hiyoshi stood in front of the stairs to prevent her from making her escape . Ah ! Now's not the time to be worried about that !

"Kisaki-chan . Can you stand ?" Chotaro asked as he bent down beside her .

"I think so .." She stood up . I helped myself up and looked at her . "What ?"

"You sure you're okay ?" I folded my hands . She shot me an annoyed glare .

"Geez , I said i'm fine !" she took a step forward but "Ngh !" She cried out in pain . She bent down and clenched her ankle . Her looked pale .

"Idiot ! You're not fine at all !" I walked over and carried her up . Well , guess her reaction ? Yep . As usual , she tried to get down .

"Atobe ! What are you doing ?! Put me down this instance !" She shouted as she struggled to get down from me .

"Your ankle is injured ! You probably hurt it when you crashed into me just a while ago . You can't even walk ! I'm taking you to the nurse office . So stop moving already !" I shouted at her . She kept quiet and looked at me . She was speechless . I said nothing else and so I started to walk away . Oh wait .

"Kabaji , meet me at the office later . And bring that girl along with you ! I have a score to settle with her ." I commanded without turning towards them .

"Uisu" Kabaji replied and I headed to the nurses office .

Kisaki..

I was in Atobe's arms . He was carrying me to the nurse office because I injured my ankle . Ah ! This is ridiculous ! If only I had been more careful ! Then I wouldn't be in this state ! But who was that person that pushed me down ? Also , I've never seen Atobe get angry before . We reached the nurse office and he placed me down on a chair .

"How's your ankle ?" He asked .

"Its nothing serious ..Oi ! What are you doing ?!" He removed my shoes and my socks . Then , he held my injured ankle and he pressed it . "AHHHH ! That hurts !" I cried . I could felt tears forming in my eyes . Ah , I never thought it would be so painful .

"I think you sprained it ."

"No way !"

"Hold on a minute , I'll get some medicine to rub on it ."

"You don't have to !" I shouted and I pulled my legs back to myself . "You're a young master of a rich and prestigious family . You don't have to do something like this for someone like me ." And its also embarrassing !

"Why ?" He asked .

"What do you mean why ?! Because-"

"Doesn't the maids at your house calls you 'Oujo-sama' . You're also a young miss from a prestigious family . So why can't I do that ?" he replied . Tsk . How did he find out ? Argh . Well , I'll just have to bare with it for now . He came back with some medicine and he bent down in front of me and helped me rub the medicine on my injured ankle .

"OW ! That's too hard Idiot ! Are you trying to fracture my leg ?!" I cried .

"How would I know ?! How this ?" He started massaging my ankle gently .

"..Its not painful .." I replied . He continued to massage my ankle . I looked at him . Atobe , he's saved me twice already . I guess he's not that bad after all . I continued looking at him . His hair looked so shiny . And I never really noticed it before but , his eyes are really beautiful . Especially the color . He actually looks kinda ...

"Why are you staring at Ore-sama ?" He suddenly spoke which surprised me . I flinched .

"N-nothing !" Whoa , what's this ? I feel weird . Did I just thought that Atobe looked handsome ?!

"Don't tell me . You just thought I looked handsome right ?" He smiled at me . It made my heart skipped a beat .

"W-who said you looked h-handsome ?! S-top being so full of y-yourself !" Ah ?! What's wrong with my voice ?! I feel so weird !

"Oh really ? You sound weird . Are you feeling okay ?"

"I'm fine ! You done ? Lets get back to the others !" I put on my socks and shoes .

"Okay . Well lets go . Come on , I'll carry you ." He opened his arms wide open .

"I-its fine ! I-i can walk just fine now !" I shouted and I walked out of the room . What was all that ?! Why do I feel so weird ?! My heart just won't stop beating fast ! Kisaki ! What is wrong with you ?! I reached the club room . As I was about to enter the club room , I stopped outside it as I heard someone talking inside .

"Who are you ? Why do you want to hurt Kisaki ?" I heard Gakuto's voice . Heh ? Hurt me ? That must be the girl that pushed me down . Atobe came over and patted my shoulder . He opened the door and we walked inside . To my surprise .. I saw someone that I never thought could be the culprit . Atobe looked shocked as well . The both of us stared at her .

"Atobe-senpai .." She looked sadly at him . "Kisaki.." She glared at me .

"Mira-san... ?" I said .

**Okay finally ! An extremely long chapter ! I hoped it was alright ! So anyways , for those who is confused about who Mira is , read chapter 5 again :D And Kisaki is actually having weird feelings towards atobe ! Just what are those feelings ?! And who is Mira ? What is she to Atobe ? Read to find out ! Hope you all liked it ! Thanks for the support ! Really love you guys ! Hearts !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own POT :D **


	8. Chapter 8 : What the?

"Mira-san…?" I said in a state of shock. She did all these? To Gakuto and the others? That's just… But why? Why would she do these things to them? Did they offend her? Why did she attacked them? I don't understand.

"Tezuka Kisaki…" She glared at me and clenched her fist tightly. The both of us stared at each other and the room was completely silent. It was so quiet that even a pin could be heard when it was dropped on the floor. Just then, Atobe step forward and looked at Mira-san. He kept quiet and looked down at her. Mira looked right back him.

"Takahashi-san… Ore-sama wasn't expecting you to be the culprit." Atobe said. She looked at him and looked as if she was about to cry.

"A-Atobe-senpai… I… I…I can explain..."

"Ore-sama don't care what kind of explanation you have... It doesn't change the fact that you hurt Ore-sama's Team and that you pushed Kisaki down the stairs. Even if it is you Takahashi-san… Now… Why did you do it?" Atobe's face changed to a cold expression and shot her a deadly glare which made her flinch and shiver. Her face turned pale completely. And Atobe… I've never seen him so angry before. He must be really angry. He must really love and treasure his teammates a lot.

"Come on speak up!" Gakuto shouted at her.

"I want to know the truth too!" Shishido took a step forward.

"Talk! I want to know why you did these things to us all! What did we do to you to deserve all this!?"

"I wasn't even trying to hurt you all in the first place!" Mira shouted at the top of her lungs and the room went quiet. "I wasn't trying to hurt you… I wasn't.. I wasn't.." Her voice grew softer and softer as she looked down at the ground. Everyone in the room looked at her.

"Then what?" Oshitari spoke as he made his way towards her and stopped beside Atobe. "If you weren't trying to hurt us, why did you do all those things to us?"

"Or rather, why are you targeting Kisaki?" Atobe said that which surprised everyone in the room.

"Atobe, what do you mean by that? Takahashi-san was targeting Kisaki?"

Atobe nodded.

"She wasn't targeting the tennis team in the first place. She was after Kisaki. You guys just got attacked accidentally."

Everyone looked at one another in a confused manner.

"So you're saying, we took all those attacks for Kisaki by accident?"

"Well, that's what ore-sama think. Ore-sama noticed that when you guys told ore-sama that you all met with Kisaki before getting 'attacked'." Atobe turned away from the others and looked at Mira again.

Mira-san was after me? I don't get it. Why would she be after me? I mean, what did I even do to her? We got along quite well in class the last time I spoke to her. I can't just stand here! I need answers. I'm not going to just sit here and let Mr. Narcissist take over when it's my problem! I made my way towards her and stopped a few steps in front of her.

"Mira-san… why? Why did you do it?" I asked. She looked up at me. She kept quiet and said nothing.

"Mira-san.."

"Don't even bother about her Kisaki!" Gakuto came up towards me and grabbed my arm. He pulled me away from there and headed towards the door.

"Wait a second! Gakuto-senpai! Let me go!" I shouted.

"She's not worth your time." Shishido said as he walked away.

"You may have a pretty face but your heart shows your true self. I guess being pretty isn't all that after all if you don't have a beautiful heart." Oshitari stated and he turned around towards the door. The other nodded in agreement and walked towards the door. Atobe stood there and stared at her.

"I'm disappoint in you Takahashi-san. I thought you were different from the girls I knew." He said in a low tone. "Kabaji, lets go." Atobe turned around and walked towards the door following behind us. And then…

"I was only doing it because of Atobe-senpai!" Mira shouted. Everyone turned around to look at her. Her eyes were tightly closed and her hands were clenching her shirt.

"Huh?! What's this got to do with Atobe?! And why attack Kisaki!?" Hiyoshi shouted.

"Because she was in the way!"

What? The whole room went silent again. I was … In the way?

"Because she was in the way… that's why…"

Just then, Gakuto released me and I made my way towards her.

"Mira-san, what do you mean by that?"

She looked up at me with an angry expression.

"I told you, you're just in the way! You can be with Atobe-senpai without even trying, and I hate you for that!" Her eyes started welling up and I could see tears forming in her eyes. "I was positive that I could win as compared to the other girls in the school! I was closer with him than any other girls back in middle school! We talked a lot back then and everyone was saying that we were a great match! When I came to Hyotei high, I heard that Atobe-senpai needs a manager for the tennis team. I thought that this was my chance to get closer to Atobe-senpai. I wanted to be his manager. I wanted to be closer to him. I was about to talk to Atobe-senpai about it…until I found out that he chose you to be his manager!… Why did you have to come to Hyotei high! You ruined everything!"

Okay this is getting on my nerves. What does this got to do with me? Why am I in the way?

"I don't get it. How is this got to do with me? And what do you mean when you said I ruined everything?"

"You're an obstacle, Kisaki-chan !" She screamed at me. "Ever since you came to Hyotei high, Atobe-senpai is always with you! He talks to you in the morning, greets you every morning, invites you to lunch every day and he even asked you to be his personal manager! Whenever I want to talk to Atobe-senpai, you are always with him! I always see the two of you together and it pisses me off! And then one day I saw you coming out of Atobe-senpai's car and I knew that if I don't do something, I was going to lose him!"

Do something? So she did all these?

"So you did all these…?" I asked. Just then, her face changed and she smirked at me.

"That's right… I did them. I was the one that asked the group of girls to confront you. I told them that if we don't do something, we are all going to lose Atobe-senpai. I'm surprised that they fell for it. Idiots. And yes, I was also the one that laid all those traps for you. I wanted to give you a piece of my mind, heh, but it seems like you're too lucky and you avoided it... I never wanted to hurt Atobe-senpai's team. I was targeting you."

"Mira-san…"

"You're impossible!" Gakuto shouted from the sidelines.

"That's dirty…" Shishido said in displeasure.

"Erm guys, we shouldn't-" Chotaro waved his hands in a 'stop' motion when Mira shouted.

"I hate you Kisaki-chan! Why did you have to exist!?"

"Excuse me? That's a little too much. It's not like I was trying to be with him all the time. He's the one-"

"Exactly! You get to be with him without even trying while I have to work so hard in order to be with Atobe-senpai!" She shouted at me. "Why?! Why did you have to show up?! Why did you have to come to Hyotei high! Why did you have to appear in front of Atobe-senpai?! Atobe-senpai had never taken an interest to other girls before! He had never hung around other girls so much and yet, he hangs around you a lot! Everything was fine until you show up! Why?! What's so special about you?! You don't even care about him at all! But I'm different! I'm so much better than you!"

She shouted and her breathe got harder as she closed her eyes.

"Because… because… I'm so much more… so much more…" She covered her face with her sleeve. "So much more… in love with him than you are… I can swear by my life..." Her voice got softer. Everyone in the room gasp and Oshitari pushed his specs up as if he already knew that fact. I'm … shocked. I can't believe she did all these things.

"All these years, I've always been in love with him… Back in middle school, I was popular. Everyone wanted to be my friend. I thought that they wanted to be friends with me for who I am, but I found out that they were only using me because guys hang out around me a lot and they were just using me to be around the guys! Everyone was like this! They used me all the time and forget about me as soon as they don't need my help anymore! But, Atobe-senpai was different. He was the only one that was willing to see me as myself. "

Mira…

"Mira-san, I think that you're a cute and pretty girl, but I think-"

She opened her eyes suddenly and raised her voice.

"I know how pretty I am!" She cut me off before I could say anything. "…But… that doesn't matter at all..." her voice got softer and sharper. "If Atobe-senpai doesn't fall in love with me, what good is it if I'm pretty?!" Tears started flowing down her eyes and she started crying. Everyone stared at her including me. We watched her as she cried. "I know… I know that Atobe-senpai doesn't have his eyes on me… I can tell! Because, I've always been watching him… Why did you have to come…? I hate you…"

Mira just stood there and started crying. I looked at her. I kind of feel sad for her. She must really love him a lot. But, she must know that violence is not the way.

"Mira-san, I-" Before I could continue with what I have to say, Atobe placed one of his hands on my shoulder. I turned around to look at him. He shook his head and made his way towards Mira. Atobe walked towards her and handed her a cloth. Mira saw the cloth and she looked up at him with as the tears rolled down her face.

"S-senpai?" she stuttered.

"Don't cry. You look prettier when you smile." He told her. She blushed instantly as a tear rolled down her face. Tsk, its things like this that make girls fall in love with him! How ignorant can this Baka get? Seriously, doesn't he know that it's the things he say that make girls fall for him? Unbelievable! Mira took the cloth from him and wiped her tears off.

"That's better. You look a lot cuter this way Takahashi-san. A cute and pretty girl like you shouldn't be doing things like this to hurt others for selfish reasons. Ore-sama know you're way better than that. The Takahashi-san that ore-sama know is way better than that. So stop doing things like this and be yourself, because that's what makes you, you." Atobe said and Mira blushed instantly and she looked down on the floor. She held both of her hands together and placed it near her chest.

"I'm sorry…Atobe-senpai. I'm sorry..." She apologized.

"That's better. So, don't do things like this again."

Is he commanding her?! Mira simply nodded.

"You can go now. I'll treat it as if nothing happened. Come on, let's go" Atobe turned around and headed towards the exit.

"Atobe, you're just going to let things be?" The others said. Atobe turned to look at them.

"If ore-sama says nothing happened, nothing happened. So drop it. Can't you see that she's crying?"

Everyone was speechless.

"Well, if Atobe say so…Come on. We have tennis practice." Shishido said.

"Yeah, Atobe's right." Oshitari agreed.

"I guess so… come on guys." Gakuto and Hiyoshi walked away.

"Yawn~ Kisaki-chan, just forget about her, let's go." Jirou came over and grabbed my arms. I took one more look at her before walking away when…

"W-wait! Atobe-senpai!" Mira shouted. We all stopped to look at her. Atobe turned around.

"What is it?"

"Atobe-senpai…are you even the least bit happy when I said that I love you?" she blushed. Atobe kept quiet for a while.

"Yeah. I was happy. Takahashi-san, thanks"

As soon as he said that, her face lit up and she gave a warm look on her face.

"Um…Atobe-senpai…Could you call me by my name just this once? My first name, that is"

Everyone waited and waited. Atobe kept silent and the whole room was back to silence.

"Mira." He called out to her. Mira smiled and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Atobe-senpai." She replied and made her way out. Just as she walked passed me, she looked at me. She shot me a glare before leaving the room. What the hell was that for? Sigh, well, I'm glad that's over. In the end, I never got a chance to tell her my thoughts. Well, not if that mattered at all. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief.

"You know Kisaki, why are you always getting into trouble?" I heard Atobe's voice. I looked at him and shot him a glare. Why? WHY?! He's asking me why?!

"It's all because of you, you alien!" I shouted.

"Ore-sama can't help it if people are falling for my looks."

Oh please, kill me.

"So Atobe, I never knew you're someone who would let someone off that easily for causing you trouble." Oshitari asked.

"I agree, I thought you would go all 'throw her into the cell of doom' mode." I said. At least he did that to me. Even though I didn't do anything to him at all! Geez…

"Kisaki, are you being sarcastic?"

"I was being factual. Anyways, you didn't have to butt in when I was talking to her."

"If ore-sama left it in your hands, it would be a disaster and things wouldn't have ended so well." He flipped his hair as if he was a model. I rolled my eyes.

"It only seems to me that you made her fell harder for you.." I scoffed. "You didn't have to say all those sweet things to her. Saying that she was cute , saying that she was pretty when she smile, calling her by her first name!" Why am I raising my voice?! "You'll only give her the wrong impression." What the hell is wrong with this … this … this…! I sighed and I walked towards the window.

"Oh? Are you jealous?" Just as he asked this, I tripped over my shoelace. *Cough cough* HUH?!

"Who's jealous of you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"You? You looked so agitated when you said I called her cute and pretty."

I flinched and my face got hot.

"Look, you're even blushing now. Have you fallen for me as well?" Atobe smirked at me as he folded his arms. I covered my mouth with my hands. Why am I blushing?! No I can't be! There's no one in a million way!

"I'm not blushing! I just got a flu! And besides, why would I fall for someone like you?!" I stormed my way towards the door and just when I was about to leave the room, Atobe grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I turned around to look at him and our face was just inches away from each other.

"Where do you think you're going Kisaki?"

"H-home!" What's up with my voice?!

"Ah, I guess that's normal, you did hurt your ankle. In that case…" Just as he said that, he carried me up princess style. Our face was so close to each other that I could feel his breath. AHHH ! My head's spinning around! What's this weird feeling!

"ATOBE PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!"

"Kisaki, will you ever stop calling me that? Ore-sama have a gorgeous name. Plus, you're hurt and just so you know, I take good care of my team members and that includes you. I'll take you home."

"I can walk just fine!" I can't believe this!

"Baka, you're going to hurt it more if you move around so much." Atobe stopped to look at me. I stared right into his eyes and my face got hotter. Atobe realized this and he laughed to himself.

"WHAT?!"

"Come on Kisaki, admit it. You're starting to like me right?"

"In hell!"

"You're as stubborn as ever… Won't it be easier if you just admit it? And besides, you're kinda cute when you blush."

I said I'm not blushing! The two of us bickered with one another as Atobe carried me out. Everyone at Atobe's office just stared at us. I can't believe Atobe! Me? In love? With him?! Never gonna happen! I swear over my dead body!

Atobe…

After bringing Kisaki back home, I went back to my mansion and decided to practice tennis a little. After a nice work out, I took a nice warm bath. Back at my study table, I was doing some revision but then I stopped and thought about Kisaki. She's just so stubborn. She obviously blushed when our faces were so closed to each other and she was obviously agitated when I said that Takahashi was cute and pretty. She's obviously fallen for me. But she doesn't admit it. Well, as expected of Tezuka's sister. It would have been too easy if she were to admit it. But then again, she looked kinda cute when she blushed. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said. One of my maids came in and served me my tea.

"Here's your tea Keigo-sama."

"Thank you." I took a sip of my tea.

"Is it up to your liking Keigo-sama?"

"Ah" I said and I smiled to myself.

"Keigo-sama, you looked really happy recently. Did something pleasant happen at school?"

"Huh? Is that so?" I looked back at the maid. I looked happy?

"Yes sir. You've been smiling a lot recently."

"I see. Well, I met this girl at school."

"How is she like?"

"She's weird. She's the first girl to ever call me obnoxious." I laughed.

"My!"

"I know. She's different than other girls. I've never seen anyone like her before."

"It seems like you've taken a liking to her Keigo-sama. You look really happy ever since you met her." As soon as she said that, the maid bowed and walk out of the room. What she said left me hanging. I took a liking to her? It's true that I've been feeling a lot happier now but, I took a liking to Kisaki?

Kisaki…

The next day at school…

I walked towards the gate in a slow pace. I don't really want to injure my leg any further so I decided to walk slowly. Just as I reached the school gate, I look around for the one person I don't wanna see. Okay, the coast is clear. If I walked to class now, I won't be able to bump into-

"Good morning Kisaki-sama!" Just as I entered the school building, the entire tennis team greeted me. Wha- wha- I was speechless. WHAT IS ALL THIS!? Who- Then again, only one person could have done this. I felt a chill in the air so I turned around. Guess who I saw. You're right.

"Atobe what is all this!?" I made my way towards Atobe. Atobe was standing there with his arms folded and with the other regulars standing behind him.

"My flashy entrance." He smiled

I face palmed myself and threw my head back.

"If you want your entrance, could you do it without 'Kisaki-sama'?"

"What's Atobe-sama without Kisaki-sama?"

"HUH?!" What is this idiot talking about?!

He unfolded his arms and pointed his finger at me.

"Tezuka Kisaki, Ore-sama is going to make you admit that you've fallen for me!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"No wait, let me rephrase that. You said that you won't fall in love with me right?"

"That goes without saying! Who'd fall for a narcissist and a perverted alien from space?!" I made my stand.

"Well in that case, my target is clear now." He came over towards me. I took a few steps back but I realized that I was leaning against the lockers. He pinned one of his hands towards the locker and stared right into my eyes with our faces inches away from each other.

"Kisaki…Ore-sama is going to make you fall in love with me."

**Alright guys! This is chapter 8 ! So sorry for not updating in like forever! So I'm gonna keep this short. Kisaki realized that she was getting all fidgety around Atobe. Atobe noticed this and he said that she was in love with her in which she denied. Atobe said he was going to make her fall in love with him ! Just what is going to happen? Read to find out! Love you guys ! Thanks so much for the support ! **


	9. Chapter 9 : Game on!

I huffed as I stomped my way down the corridor towards my class. As I walked down the corridor, everyone, and I mean everyone was staring at me like I was some criminal!

"_Kisaki… Ore-sama is going to make you fall in love with me."_

What the hell was that?! He say he's going to make me fall in love with him?! In his dreams! And I can't believe he said it in front of the student body! Now everyone is glaring at me like a wolf that's about to pounce on its food! Seriously that baka! I stormed my way to class and I slid the door opened. The moment I stepped into class, everyone kept quiet and stared at me as I sat down at my seat.

"Neh, that's her right?"

"It's Tezuka Kisaki."

I could hear people whispering to one another. Ignore it Kisaki. Ignore it. I took out a book and started doing some revision. That Atobe! I wanted to have a peaceful high school life but Atobe just had to turn it around. *Growl~* my stomach growled. Argh, I must be hungry. Well, I did skipped breakfast. I'll go get something to eat during lunch break. Just then, Sensei stepped into the class and we started having lessons.

Lunch break….

Just as the bell ranged for lunch break, I stood up and made my way down to the cafeteria. Outside the cafeteria, I could hear people chatting happily with each other. Just as I entered the cafeteria, the chatting stopped. I could feel eyes on me as I walked over to one of the stores selling some sandwiches. A minute or two later, people started saying things.

"Look, it's _her_."

"Atobe-sama said that he's going to make her fall in love with him!"

"Heh?! Atobe-sama said that to her?!"

"What's so special about her? Just because she's Tezuka Kunimitsu's sister!"

Okay I have had enough!

"Will you guys sh-" I was about to turn around to shut them up when I banged into a huge body figure. I turned my eyes upwards and came face to face with the hulking Kabaji. Wait, if Kabaji is here, that means! Oh great…

"KYA! ATOBE-SAMA!" Atobe walked in and the girls starting scream their heads off. I threw my head back as I face-palmed myself. Somehow, Atobe noticed me and he called out to me.

"Kisaki!" He shouted. Everyone turned around to look at me. Alright, I'm getting out of here. Just ignore him Kisaki! I can't stand him! He's the last person I want to see right now! I took my bread and walked past him. Before I could walked out of the cafeteria, he held me back by grabbing my arm.

"Hmm… Are you trying to ignore ore-sama, Kisaki?" Atobe's imperious voice drawled out. I rolled my eyes.

"Great ore-sama, please forgive me for not noticing your divine presence. Now, would you please let me go so that I could have my lunch?" I shoved his hands away and tried to march off. Tried, since Kabaji blocked my way again. How in the hell did he get here so fast?!

"Kabaji-senpai…"

"Oisu?"

"Let me go…"

"Oisu." He stepped aside and I tried to walk off but this time, Atobe blocked my path.

"Trying to escape? Ah?"

"No, trying to get away from your insufferable attitude." I glared at him.

"Hmm? Well, I'm sure that you find that attitude appealing…" A small smirk graced his already perfect face. I choked and started coughing. Oh please, who would find his 'I'm king of the world' attitude appealing? In fact, it's sickening to me.

"Atobe-_**senpai**_, would you please move aside?"

"Kisaki-_**chan**_, If you're going to have lunch, why are you walking out of the cafeteria?" he asked. Why he ask.

"Why? It's because you and your little show earlier made people stare at me every minute and it's uncomfortable to eat while everyone stares at me like I'm some sort of criminal." I poked his chest. He smirked at me and smiled to himself.

"Isn't it lonely to eat by yourself?"

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"In that case join us for lunch at _our_ table." As he said that, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the table where the other regulars are.

"Hey! Atobe!"

Everyone saw me and they greeted me.

"Why if it isn't Kisaki-sama." Oshitari joked.

"It's not funny Oshitari-senpai!" I literally shouted at him.

"Sorry" And then he started laughing to himself. "Are you joining us for lunch?"

"Apparently I was forced to." I glared at Atobe that was standing beside me. He walked over to his king-like-throne seat and sat down with his legs crossed over the other.

"What are you waiting for Kisaki? Sit down."

"…"

"What?"

"Are you blind? There no extra chair here. Where do you expect me to sit?"

"Here."

"Where- Don't tell me you expect me to sit together with you…" I looked angrily at him.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind having you on my lap." Atobe answered with a smirked on his face.

"You wish."

"I want."

Everyone in the cafeteria gasp and I could hear his fan girls screaming in the back ground. I, for once, have never felt so annoyed and sexually harassed in my life. I shot Atobe a deadly glare and stormed off.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"FAR AWAY FROM YOU!" I shouted and walked towards the exit. Just before I leave the cafeteria, I turned around and gave him a thumbs down which left him there looking shocked. I stomped out of there and made my way to the roof.

Atobe…

"Atobe, what's wrong with you? I can't believe you told the entire cohort that you'll make Kisaki fall in love with you. You're joking right?" Gakuto asked.

"I'm serious." I said in a low tone. I got up from my seat and headed towards the exit.

"Atobe? Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" I smiled to myself. Just as I was about to leave the cafeteria, a group of girls approached me.

"Atobe-sama! Why are you being so nice to Tezuka-san?!"

"Just what's so special about her?!"

"She's rude and disrespectful! She doesn't even call you senpai! Why is Atobe-sama hanging out with such a loathsome and unglamorous like her?! Even though she's Tezuka Kunimitsu's sister, but her attitude towards you is too much!"

"What was that?" I asked them in a cold tone. I glared at them which made them flinch. "Watch your words. Ore-sama won't stand aside if you talk about Kisaki like that."

"Atobe-sama…" They whimpered. I looked away from them and walked away.

"Ore-sama will treat it as if I never heard that. Don't let me hear it again." I walked off. What is this? For some reason, hearing them say such stuff about Kisaki makes me sick to my stomach. Who are they to judge Kisaki? Sigh, I'll just ignore that. Now, where is she? I walked around the school compound searching for her. Jeez, she's good at running away. I walked along the corridor, hoping to find her somehow when I heard a soothing sound of the violin. Is someone playing the violin? What's this, this song is Ore-sama's favorite song. I wonder who's playing it. I was attracted to it and before I knew it, the music had drawn me to the music room. As I stood outside the music room, I could hear the song clearly now. I stood outside and listened to the beautiful melody that was coming out from the music room. It's really beautiful. It's really calming me down. I saw that the door wasn't fully closed and so, I decided to take a look inside and there, I saw a girl with her back facing me. She's good. She's hitting the notes at the exact timing and the song is just so… perfect. Didn't Kisaki said that she was a violinist? I wonder if she's that good. Just then, the girl inside the room turned her body and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"K-Kisaki?" There, stood the girl that I was looking for the entire time. Kisaki was playing the violin and she was completely indulged in her music. She looked really calmed and relax and her eyes were half closed, giving the warm facial expression that I've never seen before. I couldn't stop looking at her. I was attracted to her playing. I was mesmerized by her playing. No wait, I was completely mesmerized by her. I couldn't stop staring at her. She just look so different than usual. She looked…

I slid the door open and took a step inside. Kisaki stopped playing and she turned around. The both of us looked at each other and a cooling wind breeze blew in from the window, causing our hairs to sway side to side. There was a moment of silence.

"A-Atobe? What are you doing here?" She asked. A grin formed on my face.

"Ore-sama was looking for you. Kisaki, Ore-sama never knew that your violin skills were so good."

Kisaki looked at me and she blushed a little.

"It's not that good… I still have lots more to work on"

"It's good. If ore-sama says it's good, it's good. You should play for ore-sama more often."

"In your dreams." Kisaki twitched. She placed the violin away. "So, what do you want?"

"Ore-sama just wanted to spend some time with you during lunch." Without warning, I walked over to her and caught her hands in mine.

"Atobe?!"

Ignoring that, I walked out of the music room holding Kisaki's hand. As we walked along the corridor, eyes were on us.

"Wait a second, where are you bringing me to?!" Kisaki shouted. I smiled to myself.

"You'll see soon enough."

We walked out of the school and headed to a building that was beside the school tennis courts. I opened the door of that building and walked inside.

"This is…" Kisaki looked around in amazement.

"That's right. This is the planetarium. I always spend my free time here to relax and watch the stars."

"The school never mentioned about this place." She said.

"That's because it belongs to me, not the school."

Kisaki spun around and glared at me.

"So Atobe-_**senpai**_, why did you bring me here?" She asked me as she folded her arms.

"My Kisaki-_**chan**_, did you not hear me earlier? Ore-sama wants to spend time with you during lunch. Plus, I wanted to share this place with you. If you ever felt like you need a place to relax or you want to be alone, you can come here. Ore-sama will give you the privilege to come here. " I closed my eyes and smiled. There was a moment of silence. I opened my eyes to look at Kisaki. She was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Never seen such an awe inspiring sight as ore-sama before?"

"As if…Atobe, you're going to get me killed you know." She let out a sigh.

"Ah?"

"If you're being so nice to me, those crazy fans of yours, who knows what they'll do-*Growl~*" There was a growling sound. Her face got red and I stared at her. I stared at her and blinked. Was that her stomach? It growled again and with that, I burst out laughing.

"Wha-What are you laughing about you egoistic jerk?!"

But I couldn't stop laughing. The growl came in at the most ridiculous timing. I can't get it out of my mind. I took a peek at Kisaki and I saw her glaring at me angrily. I barely stopped laughing and I walked towards her.

"You, you're hungry aren't you?" I smiled. Kisaki blushed as she covered her mouth. "I thought you ate already?"

"It's your fault! It's all because you, great one, dragged me all over the place that I didn't get a chance to eat my sandwich!" She screamed at my ears. A smiled came over my face.

"In that case, you're in the same boat as I am. Because since the great one here has been dragging you all over the school, ore-sama haven't eaten as well. Isn't this a sign? Heh, so Kisaki, Why don't we have lunch together?" I asked as I held up a packet of sandwich which I had bought earlier. She looked at me and hesitated.

"…So long as we don't go back into the cafeteria, fine. But we can't eat here."

"Alright, Ore-sama knows just the place."

Kisaki…

This Atobe is ridiculous… Sure I said that I'll eat lunch with him but …

"Atobe… I know I said that I'll eat lunch with you but… WHY ARE WE HAVING LUNCH IN A PLACE WHERE THE STUDENTS ALWAYS HANG OUT?!" We were sitting under a tree near the school pond and nearly everyone that was having lunch there was looking at us!

Atobe chewed on his sandwich and swallowed it. He looked at me and smirked at me. God that pisses me off!

"Didn't you say that it's fine so long as we don't go to the cafeteria? Ah?" he grinned at me as he continued eating his lunch. I glared at him and continue to chew on my lunch. He finished his lunch a while later.

"Ah that hit the spot." He stood up and stretched his hands up. I ignored him as I was still having lunch. God, now that he's done, please get out of here before I get murdered by the killer stares of his crazy rabid fans. Just as I was about to take a bite of my sandwich, Atobe leaned down and took a bite instead, finishing my sandwich for me.

"What are you doing?!"

Atobe sat down beside me and a grin formed on his face.

"Ore-sama is tired." As he said that, he laid his head on my lap and closed his eyes. I could here gasped and screams in the background. This… This… This!

"Atobe, I don't want to repeat this but, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted at him. Atobe opened his eyes and reached his hands out and touched my hair. I felt the blood rush to my face and I swore, my heart skipped a beat. No, no, no, NO! I yelled at myself and tried to calm myself down. Kisaki, you have to calm down! There's no way in hell he's going to get what he wants! Not in my dictionary!

"What's wrong Kisaki-_**chan**_? Your face is red." He smirked at me. I pushed his hands aside.

"Get off me Atobe-_**senpai**_." I tried to sound as calm as possible. He didn't move. So, I pushed him off me and jerk right up from the ground. Atobe groaned. Well, serves him right.

"You don't have to be so rough Kisaki." He rubbed his head.

"Well I'll say. I'll only be rough to the one person on earth. And that's you, Atobe Keigo-Sama!" I was about to walk away when Atobe stood up and pushed me against the tree. I looked at him in shocked.

"So that means ore-sama special in a way yes?" Atobe grabbed both of my hands and pinned me down against the tree, staring into my eyes. My heart started beating faster and my breath got heavier. I felt the blood rushing to my face and my face was getting hot.

"Y-you perverted outer space alien…"

"Oh? So, I'm that special."

I stared into his eyes and I can't help but blush. I started to frown as I struggled to free myself from him, but it was futile. His face is so close to mine. I feel like I'm going out of my mind! Just when I thought that he was going to do something worse, he released me and smirked at me.

"Baka, what kind of face are you making. It's hilarious." He started laughing to himself which pissed me off. I raised my leg and stomped on his. He bent down and groaned in pain.

"Oh so sorry great ore-sama, I didn't do it on purpose. I just wanted to let you know that you won't win your game of _'I'll make you fall for me'_. Because there's no way I'll ever fall in love with someone as egoistic as you."

"How can you be so sure Kisaki?"

"I know I won't."

Atobe stood up and touched my chin.

"Ore-sama will make you fall in love me and ore-sama will make you burn and boil!"

"It's _not_ going to happen Atobe." I glared at him.

"Wanna bet? But, I can tell you, Ore-sama will win and you'll lose. " He smirked. I stared at him and clenched my fist. He pulled my chin up and put his other hand on my waist, pulling me closer towards him.

"Ore-sama will make you think of no one else but _me_."

If he thinks he's going to make me fall for him that easily, he's wrong! I grabbed his school tie and pulled him down towards me with our face close to each other. He looked at me with a shocking expression and that's when I smirked at him.

"Game on."

**Here's the next chapter guys: P I hoped you enjoyed it ! I certainly did enjoy writing it. Okay so, Atobe is trying to make Kisaki fall for him. But wait, he saw her playing the violin and he was mesmerized by her. What's going to happen? Read to find out! Thanks for the support guys 3 Love you !**


End file.
